If I could Save you
by Sakura-Centric
Summary: After Sakura's untimely death at the hands of Uchiha Sasuke, She awakens in an odd building, a dark haired man accusing her of being 'kira' and forced to stay as a part of their 'investigation.' As time persists they learn to find comfort in each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A Medic's Duties. **

**I do not own Any Characters from Death Note, Or Naruto, although I'd give my left arm to own L. **

**Chapter One;**

"_Sakura! Sakura! Oh god please wake up!"_

"_Blood pressure is dropping!"_

"_Her pulse is slowing down!"_

"_We're losing her!"_

"_Sakura, don't you dare die on me!"_

I could hear the voices, all around me, like a distant echo, It felt like it was coming from all directions, I don't know why they were all so worried, I'm okay, I think…

All I could see was blackness, I felt like my whole body was numb, like having none at all, I couldn't focus on what was going on,

I could hear a few beeps in the echo. Like a heartbeat almost, was someone hurt? It didn't sound too good, it sounded like it was slowing, I tried to say that someone should do something; It was slowing down and sounded pretty bad,

But I couldn't speak, nothing came out, why couldn't I open my eyes? Someone needed to do something about that person's heart rate.

Were they even there anymore?

"_Her… Her heartbeat is stopping Naruto… She's almost gone, she stopped fighting."_

"_**No!** Sakura don't you dare leave me! I already lost Sasuke! Please Sakura! I need you, I need you to stay with me! **Please!**"_

Why was Naruto so upset? The last thing I remember was…

_**Flashback.**_

"_Ms. Haruno! We need you in medical tent nine! Hurry!"_

_I growled, I was still healing Kiba's leg, "Sakura, I think its okay now, go." He reassured, he looked like he was still in pain, but I needed to go, I healed as much as I could and nodded to him before I ran back to the medical tent._

_The sound of gasping and screaming could be heard, I threw aside the thin white material of the tent, my eyes falling on Shikamaru, He was withering in pain, clutching his lower abdomen, _

_I rushed over, Ino was over the examining table, her eyes were frantic, they found mine, "I- Sakura I don't know what to do for him, please do something, Please!"_

_I looked at Ino, She was in so much pain, I begged her not to come here, she was six months pregnant, but she insisted and swore she'd stay in the tents._

_I rushed over, pushing past medical staffs that were busy with other patients, _

"_What happened?" I asked Ino, snapping on a new pair of latex gloves, although by the looks of him infection was the least of his worries, His chakra was almost gone, if that, he was dwindling on the ledge, _

"_He took a Kunai, W-with a paper bomb to the abdomen, I- I tried to heal it, but- I think- It's poisoned..." She whispered, her eyes dripping tears for the Nara boy, the father of her unborn baby, _

"_Get me a dish of water, and two male medics." I demanded, Ino looked at me for an instant, but hurried off in the other direction, _

_I quickly ripped open what was left of Shikamaru's chest, Ino was right; it was poisoned, and it was acidic from the looks of it, the wound was deep and blood spilled from it._

"_Hold him down, Ino give me the water." I said when she returned with two medical staff, _

_She held it out to me and I quickly used my chakra and water element to form a sphere out of the water, carefully, I took a deep breath and focused, if I did this wrong; I could fuck everything up, _

_I maneuvered the sphere of water into Shikamaru's wound, he attempted to jerk at the pain, but the two staff restrained him well, _

_I maneuvered it inside of the wound, cleansing it and collecting the poison, I looked up to into, my voice slightly muffled by the white medic mask that was worn over my mouth to prevent the passing of bacteria, _

"_Ino, as soon as I remove the poison, start healing, can you do that?" I said calmly, she needed to have a mental stability for her to focus on healing him, but the look in her eyes concerned me that she would be unable to do much of anything, _

"_Yes," She whispered, her eyes fell to his face, she placed a hand on his forehead, I smiled, I was proud of her, She's done well. _

_I extracted the poison and turned to leave the medical tent, I needed to scope the battlefield for injured nin, _

_I sighed deeply and started a swift sprint through the area, buildings seemed to be falling in all directions there were people falling dead, I joined the group of field medics since there were more I needed in the tent, but as head medic nin a lot of them depended on me, _

_Suddenly I stopped and dodged the high kick from the foreign chakra print I had felt a moment ago, a cloud of dust filled the air as the person made contact with the earth, I shielded my eyes and jumped back, as the debris started to shift I made out the shape; _

"_Hello Sakura." The voice growled, I turned to see Madara Uchiha, my blood felt like it had frozen, I tried my best to hide it, taking a deep breath I watched, unsure of what attack strategy to use, _

"_Cat got your tongue little girl?" He laughed, a hand on his hip as he stared at me, waiting for my next move, _

_I quickly disappeared into the air, positive a genjustu wouldn't work, I appeared behind him, Kunai to his throat, I was foolish to believe this would do anything, _

_He disappeared into a cloud of smoke, "Shadow clone…" I whispered, whipping around and quickly dodging the sweep of his sword, I avoided eye contact, as much as I could anyway, _

"_You're quite good girl," He whispered, _

_I growled as His sword grazed my shoulder, it was a flesh wound, and healed almost instantly on its own, I need to focus, _

"_Leave Konoha," I growled, leaping at him, my kunai drawn, he caught my wrist, and although he struggled for an instant against my chakra infused movements he twisted me around, my back hit the dirt with such force I gasped, the air had left my body for an instant, _

_He shattered my left shoulder blade; I growled and disappeared beneath the earth, using my earth style chakra element to hide beneath the ground, _

_Reached my arms through the ground, attempting to change the placements of Madara and I, I was disappointed when I found out it was a shadow clone, _

_I whipped around, feeling the chakra behind me too late, _

"_**Chidori!**"_

_The world felt like it was spinning, I did feel the pinch, but at least I can say the last thing I saw before my vision began blurring, were the sharringan eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. _

_I smiled as the blackness seemed to surround me, the earth was spinning, _

"_I'm Sorry Sakura." _

_His hand was yanked from the gaping hole in my chest, I felt my blood spill down my chest as he did so, the smile never left my face, _

_At least I was dying at the hand of Sasuke. _

_**End of Flashback.**_

If I could feel anything at the moment I would smile, so I was dying.

Who had rescued me? I wasn't in pain, I wish I could tell Naruto that everything would be okay, and that Sasuke was fine, but I couldn't… And I would never get the chance.

I knew I was dead, there was no use in doing anything at this point, I was dead and nothing could bring me back, and to say the truth; I was okay with that,

I had done everything I needed to do, I got to see Sasuke one last time, and Konoha had put up one hell of a fight, even in my last hours on this earth I knew the war was slowly coming to an end.

And I had my Anbu title; my Apprentice Aiame to show for my time on this earth,

I didn't go out as weak little Sakura, I went out a Shinobi, a Shinobi who fought hard and long in the fourth Shinobi war, Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to die since that was the circumstances,

I heart the loud dragged out beep of the heart monitor in the echo; Sakura Haruno was now dead, and there was no use in fighting it anymore,

I would accept death with open arms, and join my fellow Shinobi on the great memorial stone.

The blackness swallowed me, and like that, I was gone from this world.

**L's Pov.**

**Silently,** I sat, staring at the television, Kira had taken another victim. I sighed, they started out as just people with criminal records, gang members, drug addicts, neighborhood criminals, and then gotten much more complex,

"Hm." I breathed, the dark room seemed to intensify the blue hue of the televisions' glow, I picked up the bar of Chocolate from the coffee table, remaining in my usual crouching position as I did so,

"Excuse me."

I kept my eyes fixed on the bar of Chocolate before me, "Yes?"

"Well- Uh, There's this- Sir, You really should- Leave, it's unhealthy to stay here all the time-"

"Ma'am, do you realize how many people would like to kill me? Or how precious my identity is at the moment?"

"Well… I mean- We kind of- well, Took it upon ourselves to- Well, find you a way to leave tonight- It's- it's new years so they'll have the streets blocked off and- Well, everyone will already be masked and everything so- We uh… Here!" She whimpered,

I sighed and turned my head, she was holding a red mask, the face resembled a dragon, I scratched my head and stood, taking the mask from the nervous girl and shrugging, slipping the mask over my face, I leaned forward, apparently uncomfortable close to the girl, She gasped,

"How does it look?" I dead panned, turning my head at an angle that clearly caused the woman distress.

"I can't even tell it's you Sir- I mean, I know that it's you but- I un, I think it works for a try Sir-"She spat out, her eyes looking everywhere but at me,

I shrugged and shoved my hands into my pockets, brushing past the woman in the doorway, the mask was easy to see through, although it was somewhat hot and made breathing more difficult than it needed to be,

I suppose giving it a shot wouldn't hurt,

"I'll go find Near." I said to myself, scratching my spiky black hair.

**Later at the Festival;**

"I'm hungry," I said, looking down at the white haired boy who was fiddling with an odd ball-and-cup game.

People hurried by, lights and decorations were everywhere, Dragons and Demon decorations adorned almost every building in the area, performers spat fire and danced, Fireworks were shot off and lighting up the sky, Children ran amongst the streets and played games, 'All soon to be victims of Kira.' I sighed; I couldn't get that out of my head,

Even as I was supposed to be having 'fun' it clouded my thoughts and focus,

"Look." Said Near flatly, His hand outstretched as he pointed to an alley, I squinted and leaned forward slightly, attempting to get a better look at what he was motioning for,

I saw a shadowed figure and stepped closer, "Come." I said as I walked into the large alley,

It was damp and would have been pretty dark even with the colorful lanterns and lights everywhere,

There was a woman lying on the ground.

I raised my eyebrows at her dressings, I figured odd apparel for the holiday, traditional clothing, but she was certainly dressed odd for almost anything,

Her hair was from what I could see a dark pink, or maybe a light red, and very long, maybe at the lengths of her hips, She was in black pants with white wrappings on the right thigh and a pouch strapped over it, she wore a red headband tied around her throat, with a metal plate and a symbol I could not recognize,

But what caught my attention was the snug grey vest she wore around her chest, it had a patch that I could not recognize over the breast and my eyes widened, she was soaked in blood.

"What do we do?" Near Said, still toying with the game, unfazed by the odd looking girl,

I shrugged, "She looks oddly enough, let's take her with us." I proposed, raising a bar of chocolate to my lips,

"Hm." Near exclaimed,

I shrugged and bent down, lifting the surprisingly light girl into my arms, she was still breathing, although her breath was very shallow, I could smell the musky rust smell of dried blood on her, I knew the blood was staining my loose white shirt.

"How do we go about carrying her though the festival?" The white haired boy asked as though it was a regular question,

I shrugged, "We just go about it and act casually."

It was easier said than done, people were distracted by the festival itself, but we had earned a fair amount of screams and stares as we walked the streets,

We stood outside of the building for at least ten minutes, my arms were getting tired so I sighed and walked in, Near trailing silently behind me,

The security guard looked frantic when he saw her; I shrugged and handed him to her,

"I want to speak with her, take her to the infirmary." I deadpanned. Walking past the guard as Near followed.

"What do we do now?" He asked, obviously becoming bored with the game he started toying with a strand of his hair,

"We wait."

"It seems we're always doing that, but then again, that's what makes it a game." The young boy said, the seriousness in his eyes seemed to be permanent,

But he was right; It was one big waiting game.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hm, I rushed through that a tad. **

**Oh well, Hope you liked this Chapter.**

**~WinterPants.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two;**

**Silence, **That's what I expected to hear, nothing but the silence, or maybe bells or something. I wasn't sure what I'd expect, but I heard a heart monitor,

I slowly opened my eyes, was I alive? Had I not been as unsolvable as I thought I was? Had I been revived, my vision was blurry, but I expected the sound of rushing medics or something like that, instead it was pretty silent,

As my vision cleared I was looking at a white ceiling, was I in the medical center, Was the war over? Had I been in a coma? I sat up, not even sore, I rubbed my head, it was reeling, what had happened?

As I regained clarity in my head I scoped the room, it was full of odd machinery I had never seen before,

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. My head was throbbing violently as I tried to assess the situation, but it just wouldn't add up, How long had I been out?

Suddenly the door opened and I jumped, an oddly dressed woman came in holding a clip board, My eyes widened as I took in her odd appearance, she wasn't dressed properly for a medic under my staff, nor had I seen her before,

"Hello ma'am. I couldn't find any identification on you when I dressed you're wounds, although they didn't seem too bad, What's your name?" She smiled,

This shocked me, if she was working here she should know who I was, I was head medical staff,

"This is my medical building, I should be asking you this; Is the war over? Is everyone alright?" I choked out, my throat was very sore and very dry, My voice was raspy, I assumed I was dehydrated as well,

"Excuse me? I'm sorry ma'am I'm the only nurse in this building… I don't believe I've ever met you." She frowned,

My eyes widened, "Am I still in Konohagakure?"

She furred her eyebrows, This angered me, Where the hell was I?

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I know where that is.. Are you alright?"

Great, now she thought I was crazy, I turned to get up and cringed, their medics here were very shitty, or poorly trained, I turned my attention away from the woman and to the wrappings on my chest, slowly starting to remove them,

"Ma'am please don't do that! You're still healing and it's still bleeding!" The woman yelped, grabbing my wrist, I yanked away from her in frustration,

"How were you unable to stop the bleeding? It should have been simple with a medical Ninjutsu!" I growled,

She looked confused and irritated, I sighed, realizing that I was making her job harder than she needed it to be, I understood her frustrations, I had many cases where Naruto Baka wouldn't hold still while I tried to heal him,

"Listen, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to insult your village's medical shinobi, I'm just frustrated." I explained,

"Medical what? Ma'am are you sure you're alright? I'm not sure what you're talking about, where are you from?"

"Konoha, Tsunade must be looking for me, is the war over?" I sighed, trying to keep my composure,

"I'm not sure where that is, or who that is, can you tell me your name again?" She said, scribbling down in the piece of paper attached to the clipboard,

"Haruno Sakura, How do you not know the Hokage of Konohagakure, _is the war over_? I repeated, getting angry she wasn't acknowledging my questions,

"What war? Do you have head trauma? Can you tell me what happened?" She questions, her eyebrows still furrowed in frustration, which frustrated me more,

I couldn't identify any trace of her home village on her odd clothing, which should be mandatory for a village medic,

"I was attacked in battle; can you tell me where I am? And no I do not have head trauma!"

Why couldn't she understand me, She wasn't from the five nations maybe? Impossible. There was no way I could have gone that far, was I in enemy territory?

"I think you're confused, we're in Tokyo. I think you should lie down." She said calmly, continuing to scribble in her notebook,

"Where's Tokyo? Are we anywhere near the five nations?"

"The what?"

I growled, exasperated from reasoning with the woman, a deep panic settling in my stomach, What was going on?

"I think I'm alright, can you tell me where you're Kage is?" I said standing, wincing slightly but ignoring the ache in my chest,

"Our what? Ma'am please lie down, I think you need medical attention…" She said softly, her eyes were wide and confused,

Suddenly, something hit me; she had no chakra print,

"Your chakra in dangerously low, I can't even sense it, do you need help?" I said, my medic senses told me I was asking the wrong questions, for a matter of fact; I didn't sense any chakra senses, anywhere around us.

"My what? Okay ma'am, I think I'm going to call a center, Stay here please." She said,

As soon as she exited the room I growled, clutching my hair in frustration, I couldn't have gotten that far, and there was no way Naruto would allow it,

The panic went wild inside of me, I wanted to scream, all of my senses told me to run, and by now, I had no one to rely on but me,

" Kami what do I do?" I whispered jumping out of the odd looking hospital bed, taking a deep breath I looked around, stepping in front of a small mirror on the wall,

I looked terrible, my long hair was caked in mud and what I assumed to be blood, my face was covered in dirt and specks of dried mud,

I rinsed my face with cool water from a small sink and sighed, my breathing was fine, and I had no internal injuries, they were able to heal that at least,

I removed the bandages and looked at the wound, my chakra was restored and I slowly started healing it, rinsing the area around the now healed wound,

I looked at my clothing; it was filthy and wrinkled,

I made my way to the door, grasping the knob I wandered if this was a good idea, maybe these people could help me, No, I didn't need help,

As I opened the door I jumped back, there was a man standing in the doorway!

I yelped and reached for the pouch on my thigh, my face flushing with anger as I noticed it was empty,

The man's eyes were wide, dark almost black circles beneath them from lack of sleep, he had spiky black hair and was barefoot, he looked calm for the most part, his eyes scanning me caused me to blush,

"Hello." He said, he was leaned forward with very bad posture,

"Who are you," I gasped, leaning backwards and almost stumbling at the closeness of the man,

"I- Am… Well that doesn't matter does it." He smiled; tilting his head at an angle that looked like it would be very uncomfortable.

He had a chain wrapped around his wrist; the thin very breakable looking chain was pulled like he wasn't far from whatever was attached to the other end,

"Ah, Yes," He said, looking out of the doorway before yanking the chain, a light brown haired man appeared next to him,

"And this is Light,"

The man looked irritated, his eyes widened as he looked at me, causing me to blush, glad I washed my face, although my hair had to appear disgusting.

"but what I wanted to know," He continued, "is who you are,"

"Sakura Haruno." I said breathlessly, these people were dressed oddly too, Where was I?

"That's an odd name. Where are you from? You're dressed quite oddly."

My eyes narrowed in frustration, "_I_ look odd! _You_ look pretty odd yourself!" I accused, angry at the way he processed me, like I wasn't a person!

"Ma'am-"Came a voice from the other side of the doorway, I recognized it as the nurse from before,

"Oh, Hello sir- did you want something" She continued,

The black haired man turned his head, I assumed he was looking at the woman, he was without a chakra print either, he didn't show any signs of illness either, besides his horrible posture and the dark circles under his eyes,

"Hm, I was hoping to speak with this woman- Sakura, although she seems to need a shower," He said looking at me, my face now flushed with anger at his comment, "So you can go ahead and do that, I will return."

With that he smiled and walked in the opposite direction, dragging the brown haired man along with him, leaving me dumbfounded in the doorway,

"Ma'am, follow me." Smiled the nurse, appearing in the doorway, I was hesitant, but I didn't sense any dark auras or bad intentions so I nodded and followed behind her,

"Well, you do seem to need a shower, I almost forgot to do that, I'm surprised you're even able to move, but I'm glad you're alright, I must say, your hair is very beautiful, it looks so natural!"

"It is." I said, annoyed at why she would think otherwise,

"No way!" She said whipping around, I noticed how young she was then, she looked around twenty, no older than me.

I nodded and lifted my bangs, showing her that my eyebrows matched my hair,

"Wow! That's so weird!" She gasped,

She blushed and stepped back, realizing her unprofessional attitude,

"And your eyes! They're SO green!" She gaped, causing me to blush,

"Sorry, you just appeared out of no where, L brought you here in the middle of the night, You were in pretty bad shape." She sighed, turning and walking, I followed, not wanting to get lost in the odd looking building, it had many odd machines, I was starting to get a headache from the overload of thoughts and turned my attention back to the woman, who was pretty far ahead of me now,

I sprinted up behind her, following silently, she stopped outside of a door and motioned for me to go ahead of her, I nodded briefly and entered the room,

It was somewhat like a small bedroom, there was a bed and a nightstand, and another door which I figured lead to a bathroom,

"This is my employee suite. Just use my shower," She smiled, stepping in behind me,

I went through the small door, the bathroom appeared just like the one I had at my home,

I shrugged to myself and removed my clothes, I stopped in front of the mirror, Age had been good to me, I had a very slim waist, with curves in all the right places, my skin was pale and clear,

I sighed and leaned over, turning on the water watching it slowly fill the tub,

I when it was full I slipped into the steaming waters, Feeling the hot waters against my cold skin caused me to hesitate but I climbed in, wiping the dirt out of my long hair, then washing the rest of my body,

I blushed as I notices the water was a mixture of dried blood and dirt, I drained the tub, returning to the mirror and smiling, I looked and felt so much better, my wet hair clung to my hips and I shook it out, my body looked free of other wounds, I healed a large bruise on my left thigh before wrapping the small red towel around my body, taking my clothes into my hands before stepping into the room,

The nurse was sitting on the bed, oblivious to my presence, the cold air greeted my warm skin and caused me to shiver and tighten the towel around me,

"My clothes are kind of dirty, could I wash them?" I said, blushing at the awkwardness of the situation.

She blushed and jumped up, "Oh I'm so sorry! I got distracted, would you like something to wear while I wash your clothes- Oh that was a dumb question! I can't let you walk around in a towel!" She laughed, walking over to a medium sized dresser and pulling out some items before turning back to me and smiling,

"Here! You can keep it too if you'd like, I hardly wear it, and I'm sure it would look much better on you." She beamed,

I never noticed her appearance, She had short brown hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail and large brown eyes, she was a decently pretty woman,

I nodded, "Arigato." I said, taking the white fabric into my hands before turning and going back into the bathroom,

I slipped on the familiar mint green bra I was wearing before, And looking at what the woman had given me, It was a sleeveless white sun dress,

I pulled it over my head and looked at myself, blushing at the amount of skin that was visible, I felt like Ino,

It exposed my shoulders and the end of the dress brushed high on my thighs,

I stopped thinking, Ino, I hadn't even thought of my friends since I had woken up in this odd place, I felt tears fill my eyes, Were they okay? Oh where was I!

Suddenly the door opened and the nurse was standing there, she looked confused,

"You were taking a long time does it fit alright- Oh it does! You look so pretty!" She smiled, she was the friendliest person I had met since I first appeared in this odd otherworldly place.

I nodded and smiled sadly, wiping away the few tears that had spilled over,

"What's wrong?" She gasped, realizing I was crying, I just smiled,

"I just miss my friends." I whispered.

"Oh, You'll see them soon enough, don't worry!" She smiled; I smiled back at her, if anything to be polite. If only she knew the situation I was in.

"Thank you for all of this." I said gratefully, she had showed me a lot of kindness since I had appeared here,

"Oh sweetie! Don't thank me, it's my job, your honesty one of the first patents I've had since I started working here." She smiled,

I nodded, not wanting to seem rude, but the grief and paranoia in my chest wouldn't lose its grip on me.

A knock was heard at the door and the nurse looked at me apologetically before scurrying over to her door, I heard her conversing with someone, but my emotions were spinning so fast I couldn't focus, I was too lost in thought to realize she was calling my name,

"Huh?" I said, walking out of the small bathroom, the nurse was standing at the door, a grey haired man in odd clothing was there as well, his face looked serious and he reminded me somewhat of my father in the look he had on his face, stern maybe?

"You're going to go with this man for a little while, okay?" She said, smiling at me, somehow the warmness in her voice soothed my shot nerves, I nodded and walked to the doorway, the mans eyes scanned over me, not in a perverted way or anything, but as if he was looking for something,

"Alright, thank you miss, I'll comeback to get my clothes later." I said, turning to leave with the man,

"Just call me Kyoko!" She beamed, waving to me as we left the hallway.

I took a deep breath; the grey haired man looked uncomfortable as he walked next to me,

"Did I do something wrong?" I said, wondering why he was acting so oddly around me,

"I don't know that yet. Although do you realize you were in possession of over thirty-seven weapons?" He said, his eyes fixed on me, he looked somewhat curious and irritated.

"Yes, and?" I said curiously, wondering why it would be such a big deal, Shinobi always carried weapons, did this odd village have no ninja here? Like the land of Wave?

His eyebrow shot up, "You do realize that's a distress to me don't you, you appearing here with all of those weapons, makes you look… suspicious." Something in his voice angered me, it felt like he was accusing me of something.

"Maybe here, but from my homeland it's almost necessary," I said, my eyes fixed forward, It was hard to follow him if he walked next to me.

"And where is that?"

"Konohagakure." I said in one breath, it all seemed so odd here, everything seemed so… Surreal, like it was a nightmare.

"Hm." He said, his eyes leaving me as we stopped in front of a door, I felt his hand reach for me and smacked it away,

"What the hell do you think you're-"

"I need to check for concealed weapons, I can't have you trying anything." He said flatly,

I blushed and crossed my arms as his hands patted over my body, when he stopped he opened the door, I growled and walked in, surprised he stayed in the hallway, closing the door behind me, I stood there dazed, was he just going to leave me here by myself-

"Who is **that**" A high somewhat whiney voice said from behind me, I whipped around, my long hair still somewhat damp hair whipping around my body as I did so,

"Hello." Waved the black haired man, he had the end of a spoon hanging out of his mouth, a bored almost irritated expression on his face,

I noticed the blonde haired girl sitting on a couch parallel to where the back haired man was, she was wearing a pinkish red tank top and a short skirt, as well as knee high colorful striped socks to her ankles, she wasn't as pale as me, but she had light skin.

And she was staring at me like she was upset that I was here,

I just stared, not sure what to say at this point; I was in a room full of strangers, in odd clothing that showed a decent amount of my skin, I felt exposed and angry, the blush crept across my cheeks before I could stop it,

"That, Is Sakura." Said the light brown haired man sitting next to the black haired man, I noticed once again that they were chained together,

"How do you know her!" She snapped, obviously not at me but the brown haired man, who just stared at her impatiently, perhaps that was her boyfriend,

"I found her." Said the black haired man, a spoon still hanging out of his lips,

"Why is she just standing there?" The girl said, her voice was loud, and Kami it was annoying.

"She's probably frightened by your outbursts Misa." Said the black haired man calmly,

Suddenly her eyes were back on me, as they scanned over my face and body her eyes narrowed,

"Sakura, Sit down." Said the brown haired man calmly earning a glare from the blonde, I remained in the doorway until the blonde's eyes met mine, I raised my eyebrow at the look she gave me, considering if I should send her flying through the wall with a single flick of my wrist, but figured it would be a bad idea.

"Its fine, Sit." The girl said, her display of fake sweetness told me she didn't mean it, she just didn't want to make an ass of herself.

As I calmly sat next to her I distanced myself from her, something about her put me at an odd unease.

"She's probably just a fan of mine," The girl sighed dreamily, I raised an eyebrow, she seemed a little conceited.

I raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?" I said calmly, not thinking much of the question, but by the insane amount of offence in her face I could tell, I was wrong, she was _extremely_ conceited.

She shoved a large somewhat papery magazine at me, the book was very flimsy and papery, but as I took it in my hands I looked at the cover, it had a picture of what seemed to be her, I looked at it, confused,

"Whatever, I don't care. I have plenty of fans. One person doesn't make a difference to me!" He huffed; I ignored her attitude and turned my attention back to the black haired man who was sitting in a position that seemed very uncomfortable.

"Why am I here?" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation; the loud blonde had given me a headache,

"I was about to ask you the same question." He smiled,

"I told all of you already, Konohagakure."

"That sounds made up, I think she's lying!" The blonde said, looking away with her chin raised, she looked somewhat amusing when she did this,

"I'm not sure exactly where I am, or why I am here, the last thing I remember was being in my village during battle." I sighed,

By the looks on their faces they didn't believe me.

"You see! She's crazy!" The blonde yelped, pointing a finger at me, I rolled my eyes and figured it would be best to ignore her,

"Hm. I think you and I can talk later, but for now, Is anyone going to eat this cake?" He said, his eyes fixed on a piece of overly sweet cake on a fragile looking glass table,

"Cake makes you fat, I'm not going to eat any." Said the blonde,

"Actually, I found that you don't gain any weight as long as you burn calories by using your brain." He said, his eyes still fixed on the slice of cake,

"Are you calling me stupid?" She growled, then her eyes flashed and she grinned, "Alright. You can have the cake if you leave me and Light alone!"

"It doesn't really matter; even if I wasn't in here you know I'd be watching from the cameras." He said calmly,

"Yeah because you're a freak!" He scowled in defeat.

"Call me whatever you like, Cake?" Said the man, seeming to ignore her comment as he stood halfway on the couch and halfway on the fragile table, grabbing the piece of cake before returning to his odd sitting position, The brown haired man was silent, his head slightly bowed, his eyes hidden by his bangs,

A loud smack and crash could be heard as the black haired man was punched by the brunette and he hit the floor, yanking the man who obviously forgot they were chained together forward,

The blonde screamed and jumped, her foot stepping into the glob of cake that was thrown across the floor in impact,

I remained seated, not really surprised by the outburst with the things I had seen,

"That hurt you know." The black haired man said, he didn't appear to be in much pain, soon the base of his foot made contact with the brunette, "An eye for an eye my friend." He said calmly.

I watched at the brunette's foot made contact with the black haired mans face, soon the black haired man was on his feet again, as he hit the brunette with a hard punch they were both thrown backwards, knocking over a couch in the process.

Suddenly a ringing noise filled the air, I looked around alarmed, The man picked up an object and was speaking into it,

A dark aura was in the room, coming from the blonde, I kept my eyes on her, something about her put me at unease.

Suddenly I felt everyone's eyes on me and I blushed, "Huh?"

"Nothing, Misa. You need to go." Said the black haired man, his eyes remaining on me, did he feel it too?

"Not without Light!" She whined, clinging on to the brown haired man's arm.

I just remained silent, my eyes locked with the black haired man's.

"Why are you're eyes that color?"

At the question the blonde haired woman's eyes fell on mine, like she was distressed at the question, suddenly she let out a small sigh, of what I believed to be relief before she turned her attention back to hanging on to the brown haired man,

"Because they are." I said, annoyed that this woman was putting me at such unease.

"You ask about her eyes! Look at her hair!" Gasped the blonde,

As if just realizing the color the black haired man's eyes fell on my hair, "Yes, that's odd too, It almost looks natural had it not be such an unbelievable color."

I growled and jumped up, pulling back my bangs with one hand,

The blonde gasped, and the black haired man's eyebrows rose in surprise,

"Odd." Said the black haired man, his voice was distant, almost as if he was deep in thought,

I sighed, letting my bangs fall back where they were and walking towards the door, the black haired man dragged along the brunette as he brushed past me, knocking briefly on the door, slowly it opened and he greeted the grey haired man, leaning forward to talk to him before the man stepped into the room, unlocking the black haired man's chain before attaching his own wrist to the other end,

The black haired man stepped out of the room, motioning for me to follow before he closed the door behind us, leaving us alone in the hallway,

I stood there awkwardly for a few moments, unsure of what to say,

"Sakura, do you worship Kira?" He said, walking forward, I was confused but followed,

"Who?"

His eyes widened and he stopped, turning to look at me, "What?"

"Who is Kira?"

"A murderer." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets before walking forward, I slowly followed behind him,

"Why would anyone worship a murderer? Is that normal here?" I said curiously,

He looked up to the ceiling, as if he was thinking for an answer,

"Sakura, I would like to ask you some questions."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Long Chapter, Need a Cigarette. So I'm stopping here, until the next chapter that is, I have e feeling this will be a long fic, :D**

**R&R**

**~WinterPants (Who is avoiding her other stories because she is stumped,)**

**P.S; OH! And I have a Sakura & Ulquiorra (from Bleach) fic up for adoption on my page! Check it out, maybe you want to finish it? :S **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three;**

**I sat** silently at the small table in the center of the small room in an uncomfortable metal chair, across from me sat the black haired man, the air was filled with silence, as if we were both waiting for the other to say something we stared at each other blankly.

"Well?" He said flatly,

"Well what? You don't believe anything I say." I said, crossing my arms in impatience.

"Then at least make your lies more believable."

"I'm not lying!" I growled, clenching my fists in anger.

"Then you are insane."

"I just want to go home!"

"Where exactly is home Sakura?"

"Konohagakure, The land of fire, the village hidden in the leaf, one of the five great nations!" I sighed, dropping my face into my hands in hopelessness.

"That doesn't exist."

"Yes! It does, Lady Tsunade is the Hokage! You must believe me!"

"I can't do that when you're telling me lies."

I just sat my head on the table in defeat, nothing I would say could make him believe me, I was obviously so far away from home, maybe I was kidnapped, or… I couldn't even explain to myself what had happened, How could I explain to him if I didn't even know myself…

"What did you do there?" He said, breaking the agonizing silence,

"I am a Shinobi." I sighed,

"What is a 'Shinobi'?"

"A ninja, Technically I'm an anbu and head medic."

"You expect me to believe you are a ninja?" He said flatly his eye boring into mine,

I slammed my fist onto the table in irritation, it shattered under my blow and pieces flew into the air, his eyes wide as pieces if the table lay around the small room.

"How did you-"

"Why is it so hard to believe, why does no one know where my home is…" I whimpered, unsure if the tears in my eyes were forming from confusion or irritation,

"How did you just do that? That table was at least four inches thick." He gaped, his eyes looking at the small pieces of what used to be the table.

"I told you!" I groaned, it felt like no one in this other world knew how to listen.

"That's odd." He said, picking up a small chunk of the table with two fingers, as I had seen him pick up many things.

I groaned and clutched at my hair, the tears in my eyes blurring my vision.

He looked at the piece of table as if looking for something,

"What else has you're village taught you?" He said, a sudden unease settled in my stomach, maybe I shouldn't have done that…

"Why does it matter to you?" I said, avoiding his eye contact,

"Because you just shattered my table, besides," He said, leaning forward in his odd crouching position, "You interest me."

I blush covered my face and I leaned back,

He closed his eyes and leaned back, remaining in his odd crouching position,

"Hn, what is this?" He said, reaching behind him and bringing one of my own Kunai before my eyes,

"A ninja tool called a kunai." I said looking at him oddly, these people never ceased to confuse me.

"Ah. I see, and what do you use it for Sakura?"

"Defense or Offense, depending on my mission."

"Mission?"

"As a ninja we are assigned missions, depending on the level you are at, Genin, Chunin, Jonin, Anbu Blackops, Sannin, or Kage."

"Yes, and what are you?"

"Sannin."

"So your next level would be Kage?"

I blushed, "No, That's the leader of the village; it's been my comrade Naruto's dream since we were kids."

"Who is this Naruto?" He said, leaning forward, he seemed genuinely interested; although I had a feeling he still didn't believe me.

I could hold back a smile of admiration, "Naruto was a teammate of mine back when I was on team seven, and he is a very close friend of mine, although when he was a child other children resented him because he was a junjuriki."

"Jun-Jo-Ri-Ki?" He said, trying to pronounce the word,

"Junjuriki,"

"Ah yes, what is that?"

"He has a demon sealed inside of his body, him being somewhat like a vessel for it's dark chakra."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Are you sure he doesn't just have a mental disorder? Like dissociative identity disorder?"

I growled, frustrated that he would sooner believe insanity; in this world though, they must not understand things like this, I have yet to sense a chakra print anywhere,

"He is a very good man, and he will be a good leader, I hope I will be able to witness this…" The tears were now slipping past my cheeks, and dripping into my lap, Maybe I'd never get to see any of them ever again, maybe this was just a bad dream, maybe I was in a coma…

"Does he have the skills you do?"

My eyes widened and I nodded quickly, "Naruto is much stronger than me, I would love to possess some of the abilities he has, although; during some missions, The tailed beast takes over and causes extreme damage to his physical being."

"Hn, and these missions, in the times he does this; Have you killed other 'ninja' or civilians?"

My eyes widened, "Yes, Criminals and rouge ninja, or those who force us ninja into having no other choice, but never a civilian..."

His eyed widened, "You know I could put you in jail for a very long time for the statement you just made, and luckily for you this is the single room in the building without surveillance."

My eyes shot open, and I wished I wouldn't have said that, In fact, I wish I wouldn't have said anything period. Looking back on it, and all his disbelief and the odd place this is, there were no ninja, so they couldn't be looking for information on Konohagakure considering they were all so bluntly oblivious to it's existence.

But what troubled me the most was this man; He seemed so… He seemed like he was constantly analyzing things, and rethinking them, like he had a second thought about everything he said and did,

I sucked in a breath, I couldn't lie to him the way I was before, I needed to step up, this just went from a blissful surreal world to my newest mission.

Which at this point, depended on trial and error, So here goes;

"But, since you interest me, you're safe for now." He said lazily, twirling his black hair around his finger.

"So, How many people have you killed Sakura, Just at an estimate."

I hesitated; I wasn't an idiot, "Not many…" I lied, **intentionally **making it obvious, if he figured I was a bad liar it would make my well played lies more believable,

It felt immoral to do this sort of treachery, although at this point there was no other option, I was in a strange place, with strange untrusting ways of doing things, and it seemed it was a death spiral with this black haired man.

"You're lying."

**Bingo.**

I raised an eyebrow to him, "And if I am?" I challenged, now wasn't the time to get cocky, but I was growing irritated with the odd stares the man were giving me,

Like I was a puzzle and he actually thought he could piece it together,

"I could put you in jail, in fact, I have strong belief from your previous statements that you could be a masked murderer," He smiled,

My chest tightened but I hid my panic, Now wasn't the time to back down,

Okay, what did I know about this man,

He was intelligent, from what little time I have talked to him that is,

He doubts things quickly, even his own decisions,

His social skills are shit, Not so bad as Sai's, but considerably inexperienced, which leads me to believe in his line of work he wasn't used to being around so many people,

He seemed to have strong pull in this building, maybe he was a powerful man, I scanned over his figure as I thought this, his posture was horrible, although his display from earlier with the brown haired man makes me believe that he has some martial arts training,

"Hn." Said a voice breaking my deep train of thought, he was standing over me, hands shoved in his pocket, his face maybe an inch or two from mine, I screamed and jumped back, causing my chair to fall over, the black haired man had caught my wrist, but I yanked it away.

"I hope you're not trying to put up some innocent façade' I know when a person lies, and when someone's so bluntly testing my intelligence." He sighed.

Shit, maybe he was trained in something like this, 'Not easily deceived.' Will be added to the list.

I frowned slightly and furrowed my eyebrows, "You know it's very rude to invade someone's personal space."

His eyebrows rose, not in surprise, but I suppose he was surprised from my shift from silent and uncomfortable to my normal state,

"It's also rude to try and piece together aspects of who I am so bluntly." He smirked,

My heart started pounding against my chest, at this rate I had gotten no where, fast.

My stomach felt like it was rolling, all of this was so overwhelming, and what irritated me more was the way this man was looking at the situation, like a game, like I wasn't a living breathing person I was a fucking pawn,

"It's also rude to not introduce yourself." I said, trying to get off the harsh subject of my poorly played side of the game,

"Hm. Fine, I am Ryuzaki."

"And you are Sakura, and you are also free to leave with Watari." He said, opening the door as a grey haired man, still chained to the brown haired boy stood, Quickly 'Watari' and Ryuzaki switched the handcuffs back to their original owners, Ryuzaki and Light, as I remembered being told earlier.

His face remained cold to me as I stepped into the hallway, The two handcuffed men going in the opposite direction as us.

"Ms. Haruno, I'm going to let you stay in a temporary room here at the investigation building with the task force for now, although while you are here I discourage the use of your weapons, which will remain under my custody until you leave the building, _if_ you leave the building."

I wanted to growl, but restrained it, there was no doubt if I wanted to leave I couldn't just walk out the door with hardly any trouble whatsoever.

I took a deep breath, I needed to focus, I hadn't even put much thought on to how I had gotten here, or how I planned to get home, I had only been here for a day, and all of this had already happened, I hadn't even been outside of the building,

What was it like out there, what was this strange place? I didn't dare ask any more questions that would cause people to question my sanity more than they already had.

"Ms. Haruno?"

I snapped back to attention and turned my head, the grey haired man was several feet behind me, I blushed instantly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I guess I'm just sleepy." I smiled, and Kami it was true, it felt like I had run a marathon today, my physical heath wasn't a worry at the moment, my metal heath was my concern.

"Ah, We'll here is the key to your room, I suggest you not lose it, your room is under surveillance, not invading on your personal space there are none in the bathroom and if you need anything I'm sure Ms. Ling would help you."

"Who?"

"Oh, Kyoko Ling, your nurse from earlier, she's just down the hall." He said stiffly, he looked like he had important things to do, and he was trying to signal to me that he had to do them.

I nodded and took the key into my hand, staring at it before even stepping in the direction of the door, I couldn't have imagined a world like this, these people, maybe I was in a coma, and this was all a horrible nightmare, Naruto was probably standing over me right now, waiting for me to wake up and train with him,

Ino waiting for me to deliver her child like I promised,

Kiba and Shikamaru waiting for me to join them on anbu missions,

Lady Tsunade waiting for me to join her for a drink or to help her with the overwhelming paperwork,

My mother waiting for me to visit her at our home, and my new baby brother,

I felt the tears spill down my cheeks and I pushed past the elder man, practically slamming the door in his face.

I leaned against the closed door, suddenly feeling like I didn't have the strength to stand I slowly slid down the hard smooth wood of the door and hugged my knees to my chest,

It felt like I would never see them again. I'd never see my best friend's baby take its first steps,

I'd never see Naruto become Hokage,

I'd never have a chance to introduce myself to my baby brother,

I would be forgotten, like petals blowing through the wind; there for a moment, bright and beautiful, gone without a trace the next,

Yes, when I believed I was going to die I accepted it, but now, I was truly alone in this world, I had no one and nothing, I had disappeared, not even a dot on the earths surface, ashes from a once burning flame,

I tightened my arms around my knees, I have never felt so alone in my life, I have never felt so hopeless, and weak.

As the streams of tears turned to nothing more but red puffy eyes and moisture traced on my cheeks I stood,

I felt so exhausted I had barley noticed the clothes that were set on the bed so neatly, and I couldn't help but let a slight smile cross my lips,

Even if this world was a messed up dream, or a crazy sign that fate was out to get me, there was always at least one genuinely good person in this world, whether I know them well or not is irrelevant,

I picked up my leaf headband and grinned, trying it around my throat as it was before,

I would do what I have always done in this situation; Turn it into my own personal mission, enjoy what little strength I had here;

Myself.

**L'S POV**

**I stared **at my white haired companion; he was currently piecing together a blank white puzzle with his right hand, looking through personal files the next,

"It seems as though that girl's identity isn't found in our database or any for that matter, as far as the system is concerned, this girl doesn't exist." He said plainly, turning his head to finish the puzzle he had started just moments ago,

"I find it only seven percent possible she lied about her name, she awoke confused and scared, she seemed to not be in the best state of mind. So how is it possible for us to be unable to find her Near?" I sighed, stacking sugar cubes onto a spoon,

"Hm. It seems she wasn't lying about one thing, Konohagakure is a place, Well was once a place, apparently it was a village that in fact was once in this area," The young white haired boy said as he started a new puzzle,

"Interesting." I said, dropping the stack of sugar cubes into my mouth before starting it over again,

"It seems they had a 'fourth war,' that ended the civilization, which was rebuilt under the lead of a man known as Naruto Uzumaki, Sixth Hokage."

The sugar cubes wobbled, but remained on the spoon as I turned my head in his direction, that was very odd, hadn't she just said earlier that she knew him? Maybe his decedents,

"Does he have any family, perhaps more recent?" I said flatly, returning my attention to the delicious cubes of sugar,

"It seems that it was almost two hundred years ago. He married 'Hinata Hyuga' and had a son, So… lemme' just type it into the database and…. There we go, the closest relative is almost three cities away, although, I believe you should take her with you," He said, raising an eyebrow to me,

"Hm. Maybe, I don't see why not, print the address, I think we'll leave tomorrow." I said, slipping the spoon back as a new stack of sugar cubes fell into my mouth,

"Near, if this was only two hundred years ago, why is it not included in our history?"

"Hm," He said, turning his attention back to the screens before him, his other still toying with the puzzle,

"It seems that this village's history was mostly destroyed, they were villages that trained assassin ninja, who died out with the son of the son of the sixth hokage. The government decided it be kept a secret amongst the citizens realizing it could be a possibility one of the decedents from the village were still to possess the abilities that died out with the ninja."

"This will be interesting," I sighed, looking into the empty bowl before me, that was once filled with sugar cubes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hm.**

**~WinterPants.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four; **

**Sakura's Pov**

"**Breathless."** Smiled Kyoko,

I sighed, "I can't believe I've only been here two days and they already have you going out and buying me clothes as if I'm going to be here forever."

She grinned, "I wouldn't mind that,"

I giggled and turned my attention back to the wall mirror in my decent sized room, I was currently wearing a long sleeved grey shirt, it had a decent sized V neck that didn't show much, but enough to make me slightly uncomfortable, and light pink shorts that matched my hair perfectly, which showed a large amount of thigh, my long hair pooled around my hips, shiny and soft after being scrubbed viciously the day before.

Watari had given Kyoko money early this morning to get me enough clothes that appeared like they would last a lifetime, Kyoko had a good sense of style though, so I didn't mind so much that she was the one to go shopping for me,

Besides that her company always made the homesickness more bearable,

"Hey I was curious… What does that thingy on your neck mean?" She asked, pointing to the scarlet headband that was tied around my neck, hanging a little bit loosely,

I smiled, "It means I graduated from the academy, it represents my home."

"Woah, that's so cool. All they gave us were some really ugly, bulky graduation rings that I lost like a weak later!" She laughed,

I couldn't help but smile at her antics, she was so bright and happy, she was a perfect mixture of Hinata and Ino almost,

Suddenly my attention was turned back to the door as Watari walked in, his stern face scanning the room, "Ms. Haruno, We're going to be leaving soom, you and Ryuzaki are going to take somewhat of a field trip."

I scowled. "Watari I'm not going to tell you again, I'm twenty one years old!"

A small smile came to his lips, "Well, that's young to me."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, smiling apologetically to Kyoko who grinned, "I'll put your clothes away for you Saku!"

I smiled and followed behind Watari,

"Where am I going today Watari-San?" I asked, unsure of the question myself, I just couldn't stand his silent treatment.

He remained silent for a moment; I could tell he was thinking of something, "Well, the only thing I know is it's a friend of yours."

A smile crossed my face and I felt like fireworks were going off inside of my stomach, I wanted to scream in excitement, was it my friends? I practically skipped the entire way there.

He took me down two levels by an elevator, when we reached what was called a 'parking garage' I noticed large metal contraptions that I assumed were these people's means of transportation.

As we came up to a shiny black car, the end was stretched and it looked longer than most cars Watari opened the door for me, I smiled and slipped in, taking a seat in one of the backward chairs, I felt so out of place, but that would all end soon and everything would be back to normal!

I noticed Ryuzaki was in the car to, sitting in his favored position; crouching. He was eating what appeared to be cookies, he was stacking them in an odd order before he turned to peer at me, My smile beamed, I couldn't resist,

"Happy I see." He said flatly, turning his attention back to the stack of cookies,

"Who is it? Is it Naruto or Tsunade or-"

"Sakura, how did you know about Konohagakure? Are you a descendent perhaps, of someone who once lived in that village?"

My eyes narrowed in confusion, "No, I live there?"

"Well, You see it died off two hundred years ago during some fourth war,"

My chest tightened, I panicked and jumped grabbing him by his white shirt and growling angrily,

"You're lying." I snarled, He had to be, I was there just days ago, I mean- I had woken up in this strange place but that didn't- No. It was impossible,

"Hum, It appears it was destroyed, and Naruto, of whom you've already spoken of, took lead as 'hokage' and married Hinata Hyuga, we're going to see his great grandson."

My mouth hung open, "Are you **insane?** I was there _three_ days ago!"

His eyes never left mine, "Maybe, but it seems sixty percent more likely that you are,"

I gasped, my fingers clutching the fabric of the seat as I stepped away from Ryuzaki. My breasts rising and falling as I desperately tried to calm myself, he had to be lying, this was all so impossible, so unlikely… It couldn't be happening… There wasn't a way it could be… NO.

"You're lying…" I whispered,

"This is odd, you say you were there three days ago, yes?"

I nodded slowly, not truly knowing his intentions, or caring for that matter, how had all of this happened? How had I gotten myself into this horrible, horrible situation?

I looked around frantically, unsure of what to say or do, I was starting to doubt my own sanity at this point, you don't just fall asleep and wake up two hundred years later!

"You seem tense." Stated Ryuzaki, I frowned, I wasn't sure what to do, no matter what I said at this point didn't matter, I couldn't do anything, I was nothing here, no family, no friends, I was on my own.

I shook my head sadly, "I wish I could prove to you that I'm not lying…" I whispered, knowing for a fact her couldn't hear me,

Silence filled the air, which neither of us seemed to mind, he was clearly horribly inexperienced with social situations and I was too deep into thought to even pay attention to what was going on, I couldn't imagine how this would have happened,

**Get a grip on yourself Sakura, You aren't alone here. **

I jumped at the sudden presence of the voice, obviously Ryuzaki hadn't heard it,

_Who- What's going on, I have been without you for years…_

**Mm. Nope, I've just sat back and watched the show, You know Sakura, I've been watching how things are going on in Konoha, and well- Damn, hold on, I've been neglecting my duties lately, Uh… Naruto, yeah. He's seriously hung up on our death, it's kinda' cute actually, you should be flattered. **

_You- You can see them? What's happening?_

**Eh, it's kinda boring, same old same old, the war is persisting, we're losing pretty bad, although get this; When they found you, Naruto and Sasuke got into like, this HUGE fight, and Naruto killed Madara, Guess what Sasuke Said?**

My heart thudded viciously against my chest; I tried desperately to hide my anxious look from Ryuzaki; not wanting him to question my mental state more than he already was.

**He was under Madera's influence, the seal he had placed on Sasuke to uh- 'brainwash' him disappeared, when Naruto confronted Sasuke about what had happed he cried, CRIED! Like, serious tears. Anyway, aside from the sappy bullshit Sasuke gave himself up to the leaf anbu, the war is ended, but Konoha, Yeah, DESTROYED, nothing left; period. **

_What? What happened to everyone?_

**Everybody's doing fine, except the death of you, Sasuke being in jail, un. OH! And Naruto's arranged our funeral for next week, hum… The village is currently being re-built, shit like that. **

I let out a sigh of relief, no one had been injured, I smiled to myself, and Naruto would do greatly as the Hokage, we always knew he would.

"Sakura?"

I raised my eyes to see Ryuzaki staring at me oddly, I blushed instantly realizing I must have spaced out,

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki, were uh, were you talking?"

He raised an eyebrow and nodded briefly, "I was saying we should arrive in about thirty-five minutes, are you alright? You look kind of pale, well, _paler."_

I rolled my eyes at his snide comment, I wonder why he had such poor social skills, maybe bad experiences as a kid or-

**Woah! He's H-O-T. I would have came sooner if I knew he was here!**

_Now I remember why I got rid of you. _

**You can't get rid of me; I always come back, **snickered inner,

I rolled my eyes and watched as Ryuzaki stared longingly at a chocolate cookie, It amazed me how this odd man managed to do anything ever really, he seemed so odd, almost childish… Oddly enough.

"Ryuzaki" I whispered, unsure of how to avoid the odd conversation I was sure was going to pop up,

He looked up slightly, "Hn?" He said, returning his gauze to the cookie,

I had to smile at his behavior; it was just so… odd maybe.

I smiled, "Can I have a cookie?" I asked sweetly,

He raised an eyebrow and extended a pink colored cookie, I tried not to take it as a personal joke, although I was sure that's why he plucked that specific one from the stack,

I took the cookie and smiled weakly, not really hungry just trying to break the silence, he just returned his attention back to the stack of cookies immediately, which I didn't acknowledge too much,

I wondered what happened to make him the way he is, has he always been this way?

"Ryuzaki-San, How long do I have to stay at the investigation building?" I asked, I figured this was the time to get serious, I've been acting childish and focusing on my feelings, I needed to get a grip on this odd futuristic world, so that should the incident ever come up that I was left on my own, I would be prepared.

I sucked in a sharp breath, In this area I deiced using any chakra would cause unwanted attention. So unless it were a last resort I would remain on my stealth and wit.

"Hm. I'm not sure, why? Do you have somewhere else to be?" He asked, I know he didn't so it on purpose, but I frowned at his words, of coarse it hurt to know I had no where to go…

I sighed and shook my head, not really wanting to talk anymore.

I knew it wasn't his fault directly, but I hated when he said such careless things, I had only known him for two days and he was already effecting me so?

_Well, since you're here, what do you propose we do? _I asked, somewhat lad I had inner, at least it was something.

**Huh? Sorry, I was staring at that sexy ass guy, Uh, I suggest we make the best of this situation, however the fuck we got into it.**

I rolled my eyes, _Yes, That's obvious, I mean- what do we do? Like a game plan if things go wrong? I'm not exactly an expert on how things work in this place._

**Oh. That's a toughie, uh, I suggest we just go haywire, and if shit happens, well… You know you've always got me!**

"You're a lot of help." I thought out loud, earning a strange look from Ryuzaki before I felt us jerk to a stop, my attention was turned back to the door as I sprawled out of the vehicle, as Watari had called it.

Soon Ryuzaki was behind me, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, I sighed, the breeze picked up and felt nice on my bare skin,

"Hurry up, I don't like being in the open like this." Exclaimed Ryuzaki,

I turned to tell him to calm down, but I was stopped, my mouth just hung open, I had to clap my hand over my mouth to silence my laughter, he was wearing the most ridiculous mask I had ever seen!

"What?" He said flatly, tilting his head to what seemed to be uncomfortably.

"N-Nothing…" I whispered, choking on the laughter that died to escape my throat at the way he looked right now,

I pushed back the urge and followed him into the apartment building, It smelled somewhat musky and the inside was dusty with a staircase going up, the other going down,

"Well, Which way?" I asked, irritated as the masked man looked at a small yellow piece of paper,

"Up? Maybe, I'm not sure, look for apartment C16." He mumbled, following me up the stairs, I figured I would take the lead, curious on who this could be, had someone else been sucked into this world as well?

A slight pang of excitement built in me, but I smashed it, knowing I would only be disappointed as always.

"Ah!" I gasped, the apartment was at the end of the stuffy hallway, Soon Ryuzaki was standing uncomfortably close behind me, although I was sure he didn't mean it in a way I was thinking it, There was no way,

Suddenly his arm snaked over my shoulder to knock on the door, I blushed and stepped to the side so out awkward touching would cease,

Soon the door opened and the smell of ramen filled the air, it was an older man, his black hair slowly gathering grey, He was rubbing his eyes in sleepiness and squinted when he saw us,

I raised my eyebrows, I had surely never seen this old man before, how could he know me?

"Mr. Uzumaki?" Asked Ryuzaki in a business tone,

Obviously the man found his mask odd too because he earned an odd look as well,

Never the less the elderly man nodded, his gauze shifting to me, his eyes widened madly and I feared he would have a heart attack or something with the look he was giving me,

"Sir are you-"

"Amazing! You- Lady Haruno?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ohhhhhh Shit. Bitch has been caught!**

**(Please don't get mad I said that I am in love with Sakura T-T)**

**Until next Chapter, Which I assure you will be one of the best so far, **

**I bid you all farewell, **

**~WinterPants**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five;**

**SAKURA'S POV.**

**I** stared at the elderly man a moment, blinked, then answered,

"Yes?" I said lamely, not sure how- who, or what was going on here, The man looked at me like I had two heads, his mouth wide and his eyes looked amazed,

"May we come in?" Asked Ryuzaki, obviously getting irritated with the silence and the stares the man switched between me to him,

"Yes! Yes! Please!" He yelled, stepping to the side for us to enter, "Arigato." I smiled, stepping around him into the small home, I pang of homesickness hit me… It smelled like ramen… I frowned briefly,

The elderly man's eyes remained locked on me, as if he was looking at a ghost, I frowned, getting irritated with his stares, "What?" I snapped, crossing my arms in anger.

He shook his head viciously and bowed, "No, no! I mean you no disrespect lady Haruno, It's just- My great-great grandfather, He was a friend of yours ne?"

I quickly nodded, "This can't be real, are you sure you're her? Maybe you're her kin, there's no way you could be…" He said, puzzled with disbelief,

I scowled, "Ask me something, anything."

"Who was my great-great grandfathers father-"

"Fourth Hokage, Harder question."

"Who was his third teammate?"

I frowned sadly, "Sasuke Uchiha." I whispered,

My eyes widened and I raised my head, "Wait! Do you have any pictures of your great-great grandfather?"

The old mans eyes sparked and he left the room, I heard the soft noise of a rustle of books and a few grunts as he returned with a small photo album, it was small and rectangular and orange,

"Here." He smiled, handing the notebook to me, My eyes widened as I looked at the sheer age of the album itself, it appeared so fragile,

I opened it slowly, the yellowed pages looked like they would turn to dust, The first picture was of Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, and me,

I grinned as I flipped through the pictures, I found the most recent one me and Naruto took, It was me, Naruto and Kakashi, smiling happily,

I grinned triumphantly and shoved it towered Ryuzaki, who scanned the picture and stared at the picture, then me, then the picture, then me,

"Interesting…" He whispered,

"Yes," I grinned,

"Lady Haruno, How- How could you be here?" He whispered, confused,

I frowned, "Sadly, even I do not know, I thought I died- and woke up here…"

"My Father himself talked of stories of your success! How you ended the war!" He grinned, his wrinkled eyes crinkling with a genuine smile,

I smiled sadly at the old man, "Well, as long as I could do some good, but if I may ask, did you happen to know what happened to Tsunade- Er the fifth Hokage?"

His eyes saddened, and I braced myself, "She tried to revive you, although she didn't have the strength to do it alone, and My Great-Great grandfather was too enraged with the Uchiha to help, he regretted it like none other lady Haruno…"

Tears threatened to fill my eyes but I could only nod weakly at his words, I expected as much, but it didn't stop the pain,

"You are welcome here any time Lady Haruno, Honestly it is an honor to be in your presence!"

I blushed and waved my hands, "No-No don't say that, I owe Naruto the world," I smiled, my eyes softening as I saw the old man, he did resemble my foxy friend,

"Well, You are always welcome," He smiled, tilting his head to the side,

I sucked in a deep breath, my eyes wandering to Ryuzaki, who looked stunned, which was an odd look for him I suppose.

"Could you stay a moment, I need to speak with you," He said, his eyes motioning that he would like to speak with me alone, I nodded to him briefly,

"Ryuzaki, may I have a moment alone with this man please?" I asked,

For a moment he looked like he was going to say no, but the pain in my eyes seemed to convince him to allow me to stay, I nodded gratefully and turned my attention back to the older man, who now looked wary and sad,

"Lady Haruno, I have known you would return, although I cannot greet you with the welcome I would have liked to, This-" He said, holding up his closed palm, slowly opening his fingers to reveal… It was a hidden leaf headband,

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion, what was he trying to say-

"This was Naruto Uzumaki's, My great-great grandfathers, He could never accept your death, and he left this in the possession of my great grandfather, to my father, to me. All waiting patiently for your return, and now, I have the privilege to meet the great Shinobi, who allowed an entire village of people the gift of life." He smiled, his wrinkled features reminded me somewhat of my own grandfather,

I took the headband into my hands, the familiar black cloth seemed so… It was so familiar, it tied my heart into knots, I wanted to cry but bit back the tears.

I smiled and removed the scarlet colored headband from my neck, allowing it to slip into my hands, I placed my own headband onto the old mans empty hands, he smiled up at me,

"For all of your waiting, this is all I have to give." I smiled sadly,

"This is a sign of my succeeding my great-great grandfathers wish, which is all that I need to die a happy old man, although I have some… Unadvisable news for you, although not telling you would be avoiding the inevitable."

I frowned, unsure of what could possibly be distressful for me at this point, I had nothing to lose,

"There are more that survived, Akatsuna no Sasori, Uchiha Madara, A white haired man named Hidan, and a man named Kakuzu, and I am almost certain they know of your arrival." He frowned,

I had nothing to say, what would they want from me, what did I have to offer them… How- My head was reeling, the contents of my stomach turned,

"No…" I whispered, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Hidan was buried in the Nara forest…" I whispered,

"Kakuzu found him and stitched his body back together using a special jutsu of his own-"

"Kekki Genkai." I whispered,

Suddenly the old man smirked, "So it's really you, _Cherry Blossom._"

In a puff of smoke the illusion was cleared, and the white haired S-class criminal Hidan was staring down at me, a scream escaped my throat but my reaction was too slow, and his fist was twisted into my long pink hair, yanking me backwards,

"No!" I growled, with one kick to the gut he went flying through the wall, I took a running sprint, knowing the others weren't far behind me, I looked at the flight of stairs in a panic,

"Tsk. Fuck this." I snorted, throwing a punch to the wall, jumping through the gaping hole and landing on my feet on the sidewalk before the brick building, Ryuzaki who was standing by the front doors of the building looked at me like I was insane, which was to be expected, I didn't have time for explanations,

I grabbed the sleeve of his white shirt and dragged him toward the long stretch of vehicle, throwing him inside before me, jumping in,

"Go! Go! GO!" I yelped, the driver who was at one point smoking threw his cigarette and floored, we were going to fast I heard the squealing noise as we skidded along the blackened roads,

Ryuzakis's eyes were wide, and scanned over my body, I was too busy panting and attempting to calm my burning heart before I could notice his eyes on my form,

"What the fuck…" He stared, his voice sounded harsh, angry even

"I- You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" I frowned, My eyes were cast so far downward in fear I was in pain,

"At this point I can't take you as much of a liar," He sighed, biting the head off of a bear shaped cookie with a single clamp of his teeth,

I sucked in a weak breath, "Ryuzaki, I am from a different time, a different world even, I don't know why I am here, or what I'm supposed to do, but men from my time are here as well, all are from an organization called the Akatsuki, the few that survived were immortal members, and they seem to want me." I panted,

"Hm, Interesting." He mumbled,

I growled in frustration and snatched the bag of cookies from his hand, "Ryuzaki this is serious! Everyone in this village is in danger!"

His eyes were focused on the bear shaped cookies I had stolen from him, "Well Ms. Haruno. I suppose' I am going to end up with you anyway, They won't find us in the investigation tower, Although, you cannot lie to me anymore." He deadpanned, his eyes boring holes into the bag of sweets,

"I will only speak to you in rooms without surveillance, and without the blonde woman."

He raised a curious eyebrow, "Misa? I didn't think she was acting too obnoxious-"

"She has something shadowing her, a dark chakra if I may, although it is not her own. I would like to keep a distance." I sighed,

"Hm. Alright." He said, snatching the bag out of my hand in one fluid motion,

"Wait- really?" I breathed, astonished he would allow me to have such leniency.

"Really. Although, you aren't to leave the building until I fully understand the situation at hand, I have duties of my own. And I do believe you will be a great alley for the Kira case. And although you are less of a suspect now, I still believe there is a small percentage of doubt."

I sighed and rubbed my temple, scanning out the windows for any sight of the Akatsuki, who appeared to be gone,

I wasn't an idiot. They would find me, although I will have to be ready for when this happens,

"Ryuzaki," I questioned,

His raised his eyes lazily from the cookies and arched an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Those men- They are very dangerous, and I need to train- so that when- IF they find me I am able to defend myself." I blushed, This must all be so overwhelming for him, I'm surprised he hasn't thrown me out onto the streets…

"Ah, I don't think that would be a good-"

"Please Ryuzaki! I mean you no harm! You know that!" I pleaded, it all sounded so pathetic in my ears, but if I didn't play innocent he would find me a threat, and lose trust in me completely.

"I said no Ms. Haruno, It's nothing personal. I just don't trust easily." He sighed,

I knew what that meant by the way he said it, He didn't trust anyone, he never would. I couldn't shake the feeling that this man had been through something horrific, he was old beyond his years, like he had sacrificed his childhood.

I let out a raspy sigh, my chest was burning with anger, and weary pain from panting,

I didn't expect him to say yes, but that would never stop me from doing it anyway.

I glanced at the raven haired man, it never ceased to amaze me how much he looked like Sasuke, Not completely, but his cold gauze and attitude reminded me of him so much, and Watari like Kakashi, weary with eyes that had seen too much pain in his days, although almost like a father figure to Ryuzaki,

I studied his face, he felt so familiar, so home-like, although I had only been here a short period of time, all of the information that was absorbed over the past few days should have had me in turmoil.

Although I was a Shinobi, I needed to assess the situation, and make it so that I had the upper-hand. This wasn't child play anymore, now that the Akatsuki was here it made it painfully obvious that I needed to step up my game,

I crossed my arms and leaned back against the leather of the seat, running fingers through the long strands of pink that was laying over my shoulder,

"Sakura, This is very overwhelming for me."

My eyes shot up to see Ryuzaki, he was never much to attempt to make conversation, which is what troubled me, or to be so blunt about his feelings,

I smiled softly, "Me too."

"These men, Who you speak of, from the organization, are they from where you came from?"

My eyes wandered to the roof of the vehicle, deep in thought I sighed, "Yes, I don't understand what they want with me, but I assume this whole meeting was a trap, they knew I would end up here, which means it was no accident that I was thrown into this otherworldly place." I breathed.

"I'm having trouble understanding what you are saying, or what is happening, but I can try my best to help you in the situation you are in." He said, his attention on me, his dark onyx eyes showed confusion and frustration,

"Hm." I nodded, unable to meet his gauze,

I didn't even understand the situation myself,

**We have bigger things to worry about Sakura, The Akatsuki knows where we are, and it seems they have been here a lot longer than us, they know how this place works, how to manipulate their surroundings, We need to start to do the same, or they'll have the upper hand, and by the looks of what happened today, they don't have anything friendly in mind with us. **

_I know, but they won't trust us. _

**You're not making it clear enough, you're a terrible liar when you're distracted, and this man is a distraction to you, We need to keep distance, **

_That's odd of you, your usually more lecherous. _

**I am, but unless your blind we almost got ourselves killed back there for being ignorant, the chakra print was wild, and your feelings got in the way, you didn't even check. **

My eyes widened, I _hadn't_ even thought to check, My fists clenched in irritation, how could I be so foolish? Again, I could have gotten everyone killed in that moment of stupidity,

I let out a calming breath, I needed to start adjusting to my surroundings, It appeared that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Ryuzaki, when will I be able to leave the building?" I said softly, not wanting to give him any reason for suspicion.

"Not anytime soon." He deadpanned, I noticed he hadn't stopped staring at me, causing my blood to boil once again, was he still considering me as a suspect in whatever case he was doing? Again?

"What!" I snapped,

His eyebrows shot up at my outburst, but a smirk danced on his pale lips, "Nothing, Sakura, May I see your hand?"

I blushed and jumped back in reflex to his question, although his eyes said nothing I knew he wasn't trying to be lecherous,

I sighed submissively and outstretched a pale hand to the raven haired man, studding his face as his eyes remained on mine,

_**Click**_

"Ryuzaki! What the fuck!" I growled, my eyes locked on the handcuff around my wrist,

"I just need some assurance, You will be released when I believe you aren't Kira."

I growled, my ayes boring into the flimsy chain that attached me to Ryuzaki, How was a expected to change.. or bathe! I was half-tempted to just break the chain but I was positive that would lead him to even more suspicion,

"Getting nervous Ms. Haruno?" He smirked, raising a raven eyebrow to me, I could only scowl sourly in response. That bastard had chained me to him, just like Light.

Like a bird in a cadge, I was at his mercy if I wanted freedom.

Of any kind.

"No, Not at all." I smirked vaguely. The sickly sweetness dripping from my tongue as I spoke, He had just made the worst mistake of his life,

I smiled sweetly and scooted closer to him in the seat, which didn't go unnoticed obviously, because he turned his head to stare at me, I scooted closer until I could feel the warmth of his body radiation on my side,

"Haruno, What are you doing?" He said flatly, his gauze boring into my eyes, obviously my closeness didn't bother him, he was always one to invade personal space,

"Ryuzaki-Kun, You must understand my position, you saw what happened back there, how is a petite woman like me to protect herself?" I pouted innocently, Lying through my teeth.

He arched an eyebrow to me slightly and twirled a raven lock around his index finger casually, looking as if he was thinking for a moment,

"I can protect you."

I blushed and jumped back slightly, I knew he didn't mean it to sound as adoring as it did to me, considering his noticeably poor social skills he thought he was being kind,

I regained composure in an instant, the blush receding back to my alabaster skin as quickly as it had come.

"But- What if I am by myself and attacked?" I pleaded, my lower lip quivering right on Q, my act seemed to be working by the look on his face, although his eyes told nothing but secrecy,

He let out a sigh and continued to look through the window, which I was forced to look at as well, the passing buildings that were flying by reminded me of running through the village or treetops.

"Fine but only with me." He said softly, earnestly.

I wasn't sure if I could trust this man yet, or if I could trust anyone here after what just happened, but I would like to trust Ryuzaki.

**Because he's a very sexy man! Not a BOY like Sasuke or Naruto!**

_Sasuke killed us, I hope you aren't insinuating that I care for him at all anymore, and Naruto HAS grown up a lot!_

**Yeah, Yeah. But Naruto has grown up in a brother type of way, not like this man. I wonder how Ryuzaki is in bed, I bet his body is-**

_I thought this was a time to be serious? You pervert!_

**Hey! I'm in YOUR mind, so this is PARTIALLY your thoughts, don't act like you haven't even wandered!**

_I HAVEN'T! _

**Whatever! You know you want-**

"Is something wrong Ms. Haruno?"

There it was again, always interrupting my thoughts, that flat, dark velvety voice.

"Yeah, Ryuzaki, what do we do now?" I asked, toying with the small curls at the ends of my hair,

"Well. We're going to go back to Investigation building, I'm going to escort you to your room, where you will be watched by Watari while I am working, and after the proper allotment of time I will return and watch over you-"

"How will I sleep…or bathe… or change my clothes or-"

"Ms. Haruno, I hope your not thinking that Me or Watari would ever do lecherous things to you." He frowned, slightly leaning over me, his dark hair brushing my forehead as he towered over me, making me feel two feet tall, a dark uncontrollable blush burning my cheeks.

"N-No, I didn't think you would- I'm sorr-"

Suddenly a paled finger was pressed to my lips, only deepening my blush, causing heat to burn through my entire body,

"Ms. Haruno, I swear to you that I or Watari would never do such things, you have my word."

**I know you want to frown! YOU KNOW you wish he wouldn't have said that- because you want him to-**

"Thank you Ryuzaki." I smiled politely, trying desperately to drown out my inner's voice before she said something she or I would regret.

He smiled softly and returned back to his sitting position, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a red lollipop,

This man was so strange.

**LIGHT'S POV**

I growled and tapped the end or the pencil I was holding against the hard wood of my desk, the noise failing to drown out my frustrations,

The deep throaty chuckling behind me aggravating me even more so, I jumped to my feet and whirled around to face Ryuk,

:What!" I snapped at the large blue skinned Shinigami laying lazily on my bed,

The chuckle intensified to a full burst of laughter,

"The girl, She possesses the same powers as I. Had you not temporarily given back the Death Note, I would have been visible to her, Misa's Shinigami would have been seen had she not hidden, Although I'm positive the girl sensed it, although I can't say for sure." He chuckled, amusement shining through his scarlet eyes.

I scowled and banged my fist down on the desk, I would just kill the girl, she was nothing of a simple threat,

I grinned and grabbed the black Death Note from my pocket, throwing it down onto the hard wood of the desk and throwing it open, gripping my pen as I laughed at the rush swirling my thoughts,

**Sakura Haruno, **

**Will hang herself after tragically-**

Suddenly the dark laughter intensified from behind me and I arched an eyebrow, turning my head to stare at Ryuk who was standing over me, his eyes fixed onto the Death Note,

"What?" I sighed, crossing my arms in frustration, even though I had killed off L's one chance and finding me out, a small smirk appeared on my lips,

I was untouchable.

"She can't be written down in the death note." He grinned, his disgusting face twisting into a smirk as dark laughter filled my room,

The panic slowly set in my chest, how couldn't she die? I wrote her name down? He must be lying. No one could survive the Death-

"She is immortal. You can't kill her, she is untouchable to the Shinigami."

"What!" I growled, jumping to my feet angrily,

"Yes, it's quite sad really, her kind died out hundreds of years ago though, only few remain, although they are much more… Clean than us. They have more advanced skills than the Shinigami, that's why they were allowed to walk the earth." He grinned,

I let out a sigh of air, sinking to my seat, "Great. Just great." I sighed, rubbing my aching temples,

I tossed Ryuk an apple and leaned back in the small desk chair,

I would have to come up with a better plan.

But one way or another, Sakura Haruno was going to die.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ah, This chapter flew by, sorry if you got whip-lash. **

**I'm just excited for the best part of the story that I'm trying to get to. **

**~WinterPants**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six; **

**L.**

"**Ryuzaki." **Nodded Watari as I came into view of the doorway,

I was sore and aggravated from work, I stood with my hands shoved into my jean pockets as I waited for the pinkette to come into view, slowly the scowling girl appeared, she looked extremely frustrated and her hair was dripping wet,

I assume she had to maneuver a shower attached to Watari,

No. She didn't shower with Watari; obviously, she most likely had to keep a hand out of the curtain while she washed herself.

I heard the click as Watari released his wrist from the handcuff and snapped it back onto mine, where a red mark was born from it being on the previous hours of the day,

I still wasn't sure of what to think of the events from this morning, Her crashing through the building, the white haired man who I had only caught glimpse of, the photograph, the odd behavior Light was displaying earlier when I suggested she be placed onto the task force,

**~Flashback.~**

_I brushed my fingers over the keyboard as I replied to some information I had received from the latest Kira murder, slowly I turned to stare blankly at Light. _

_He was in deep thought, his hands folded under his chin as he stared out the window before him, distant sirens and car horns could be faintly heard from the traffic below, _

_I arched an eyebrow and cleared my throat, trying to gain the attention of my favorite suspect, well… second favorite now. I chuckled, _

"_What do you think of Sakura?" I said, turning my attention back to the report, knowing I had his full attention, _

"_I don't care for her." He sighed, toying with a pen, scratching it against the wood of the table he was leaning against, _

_I shrugged, "Why not? I think she would be good on this case."_

_He jumped to his feet, the chair he was once sitting in falling the floor behind him, causing me to flinch by this unexpected outburst, his chest rose and fell slightly faster, his eyes narrow and nostrils flared. I smirked and arched an eyebrow, _

_Must have hit a touchy subject, _

"_She has no training! She's a civilian if anything! Maybe even a worker for Kira! And your just going to- are you Insane! Maybe you **aren't** as good as everyone makes you out to be, considering you make such foolish decisions Ryuzaki!" _

_I smiled weakly, this was such odd behavior for Light, usually he only got insulted like this when I mentioned Misa or her sheer stupidity or immaturity. _

"_She seems brighter than Misa, who is allowed to know about the Task force, and seeing as Sakura is under our thumb I just assume this would be a good idea, there's maybe a four percent chance she would try anything in bad faith." I shrugged, biting down on my thumb nail before turning my attention to who was looking concerned as he watched his son storm out of the room. _

_He turned to stare at me for a moment, before I shrugged and returned to my work. _

_I wondered what Sakura had done to make Light hate her so much, or resent her. _

_**~End of Flashback.~**_

"Hello Sakura," I said blankly, staring at her from the corner of my eye as Watari gave me a slight but professional bow before escorting himself out of the room, leaving me with the fuming girl,

Why was she so angry? I could have bound her and locked her up like Light or Misa.

"This is such bull-"

"It could have been worse." I exclaimed, making sure she knew her place, and the sheer kindness I was doing her, only because I had a slight soft spot for the mysterious ill-tempered girl, If anything.

She just continued to scowl and took a seat on the small, rather ugly purple love seat in the room, dragging me down with her, I took my usual crouching position involuntarily and we sat in silence, her arms crossed as she kept her eyes fixed forward, I could tell she was not happy with the situation.

I smirked faintly and toyed with a strand of hair that hung lazily over my left eye, wrapping it around my index finger,

How long was she going to insist we sit in silence?

I looked through the corner of my eye to the pink haired girl, Her hair was curling at the ends and her thick eyelashes batted every time she blinked,

"Ms. Haruno."

"What Ryuzaki?"

"You're very beautiful."

She jumped back, a paled blush covering her alabaster skin,

I blinked and stared at her, leaning in to study her face further, she looked startled, I had just complimented her, shouldn't she be happy?

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning my head to the side slightly, making sure no one would burst through the door and get the wrong impression of our position,

Slowly the blush faded, but remained, I wondered why she was so embarrassed… I arched an eyebrow and leaned forward, although losing my balance,

A squeal echoed through the room as I fell on top of her, although I was able to catch myself from crushing her, a knee high between her legs, and my hands on either side of her head, my face maybe two inched from hers,

I watched her face flush red, and her breathing quicken slightly, Slowly I moved forward, intending to sit up, my knee pressing hard against the space between her legs, causing her to gasp and jump back.

My eyes widened and I gave her a quick apology for falling,

"I-it's alright. It was just an accident." She mumbled, although this time I noticed her legs were pressed together tighter than before,

I just let out a deep sigh, biting down on my thumb in boredom, how long was she going to pout and insist I take of her handcuff, It wasn't going to happen, no matter how many times she batted her eyelashes or-

A yawn escaped her full lips and I turned my head, I could see the darkening beneath her half-lidded eyes, she was extremely tired, from what I could tell anyway,

"You should sleep." I said warily, I was tired myself, but I couldn't let her know that, just in case.

She turned to peer at me, then at the long chain that connected us antagonistically, obviously thinking of how she would ever get sleep, although the long chain gave her the freedom to sleep soundly while I sat on the edge of the bed,

If I could stay awake that is. I looked down to her, Her eyes were closing and opening, I could tell it was a fight for her to stay awake,

"Here," I sighed, standing, pulling her up with me in the process, earning an irritated grumble I pulled her over to the bed, her blushing while she looked from me back to the full sized bed,

I just shrugged and sat cross-legged at the end of the bed, not too close to her, but a fair distance I think she was comfortable with because she slid into the bed, I watched as her eyes fluttered open and shut,

**X**

**S**

**X**

She was really quiet when she slept, almost eerily small breaths, it felt almost like she was constantly waiting for someone to attack her in her sleep.

I sighed and chewed softly on the end of my thumbnail, watching her turn over so gently if I weren't looking at her I couldn't have noticed at all,

She would mumble softly every now and again, although I couldn't make out whatever she was saying due to the blanket snuggled up over her lips,

I watched curiously. I felt tired myself, although I was seventy-seven percent sure she wouldn't attack me with Watari checking on us every hour, there was still the benefit of doubt.

I looked at her long hair, some of it was tucked in the covers with her, some unruly pieces hanging over the blanket, I slowly outstretched a hand and ran my fingers down it, her hair was soft, well taken care of,

I brought my hand back to my own person, turning slightly so that I sat facing her, still sitting at the end of the bed, the blankets that were tucked around her gave me a view of the outline of her body,

She had an extremely thin waist, curvy for sure, large perky breasts, I blushed and averted my gauze, I shouldn't be sitting here staring at her… I really shouldn't… I just-

I found my eyes looking over her form once again, she truly was beautiful, not concealed with makeup and revealing clothing like Misa, she was natural, beautiful, calming,

I jerked my hand back, realizing it was rested on her cheek, returning to the edge of the bed, how had I- was I unconsciously moving to her? What was happening to me? I never lost control like that,

I groaned and rubbed my sore eyes, they were drooping and giving me slight hints that I would fall asleep so soon, I really should call for Watari, although…

My eyes wandered to the sleeping girl, I wandered how she was so tired all of a sudden, and although bursting through buildings the way she had earlier looked like a tiresome thing to do, beyond that an inhuman thing to-

My eyes widened, Was she one of the reapers?

I shook away the thoughts, she couldn't possibly be… Could she?

No,

there was no way- I mean, "Damn it!" I growled, louder than I should have, although it didn't seem to wake the sleeping girl,

I clutched at my raven hair painfully, my mind wasn't working correctly, and I wasn't sure why, she was a constant distraction… Although I couldn't understand what about her distracted me so much.

I sighed, Would it be smart to have such a distraction around constantly? What if it effected the kira case? I couldn't just dump her onto the streets, she was obviously unstable, there was no way she was from the past, it was impossible,

It was impossible for her to be from the past, her parents were most likely decedents from the village, being told stories passed down through generations, but what I couldn't understand is; Why would the government decide to leave out this part of history?

I was mid into deep thought when she tossed; I quickly pulled forward, not wanting the shackle on her wrist to pull painfully.

We ended up in some uncomfortable position with me leaning over her to the point where I could feel her breath my left cheek, an odd unfamiliar flush rushing to my chooks as she tossed once more, the warmth of her breath moving to my neck.

I attempted to pull back, but in fear of pulling the chain with me and yanking her from her position I just moved to a more comfortable position, for both of us.

I laid behind her, my chest so close to her back I could feel the heat radiating off of her, my fingers twitched to pull her to me, I barley knew the girl, why was I having such strange urges? I had been around plenty of women, and I was decently polite, although this woman irritated me to no end, she was an exception to everything.

She unnerved me to no ends, she was such a distraction, from everything, how long would I be able to withstand the constant mental blocking she caused before I snapped? Before I was unable to be in her presence anymore?

I growled in frustration silently, my mind coming undone, why was I even tired? It's not like I had done anything in particular today that would seem tiresome in the least, I have stayed up for days before? This girl…

She was a personal nightmare, A nightmare to all the skills I possessed, she was an unnerving drug,

I urged to be around her, my fingers twitched once more and I sighed softly, running my fingers through soft pink locks,

"What have I gotten myself into…" I mumbled silently, releasing the strand of long hair I was twirling around my fingers,

Was I so troubled by being around her because the more I learned about her strange past the more I wanted- No, needed, to know more and more, Was it the urge of solving a case? Like the puzzles Near held so dear to his heart, or was it the sheer rush of learning more and more about the strange girl,

Either way,

She was becoming dangerously dear to me,

**SAKURA**

I was half tempted to smirk,

The man seriously thought I wouldn't notice him being so close to me? I woke up the second he was leaning over me, I allowed him to continue his menstruations, until I decided to push my luck and toss around a bit, making it seem as if I was sleeping and unconsciously trying to become more comfortable,

He ended up behind me, his arm unconsciously wrapping around my waist, I could tell he was asleep by the slowed heartbeat that was thudding gently against my back,

I could have stopped this hours ago, although it felt nice to have someone so close to me, I was alone in this odd world, and having short connections to people I didn't know thrived in me, making me feel more accepted,

**Don't get too comfortable Sakura, He has anterior motives, don't forget; We're still a suspect, he's practically using us as a personal lab rat. **Inner said, surprisingly she wasn't going rigid with perverse thoughts, although her words made my heart sink slightly,

Of coarse he thought of us as a suspect, but that didn't really mean he was just using us as an experiment, maybe he was considering us as friends, I mean- if he's comfortable enough to fall asleep in my presence he was either really stupid, or he actually thought of me as a friend,

And I highly doubted the first option, from what he's proved to me the past few days he knows what he's doing, social awkwardness aside, he knew what he was getting himself into from the start,

I sighed softly, the man remained asleep, only furthering my evidence that these people were less trained, how could they even-

I rolled my eyes, they weren't from my time, so shouldn't they be more advanced? I mean, even Lee who can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu has managed on that alone, what happened to the traditional training? They were a joke,

I pushed back the urge to groan, my chest was aching painfully from where Sasuke's chidori had wounded me, well… Killed me and sent me spiraling into this strange place, I couldn't stop the frown that tugged at my lips,

Sasuke had killed me with nothing but an 'I'm sorry Sakura.'

Did that make him think I would ever forgive him? Death wasn't my concern, that I could get over, but somehow I ended up in this horrid place, no friends or family, even the people I considered kind here could be possible enemies, the Akatsuki knew I was here, I couldn't help but wander how they had managed to get to this place as well…

I sighed, I was never going to be able to stop this headache from burning at my brain, I was too focused on these people I wasn't even sure if I could trust yet, if they would just let me out of this damned building once and a while I could get used to the pace of things in this world,

**Focus Sakura, you're exhausted mentally, give yourself a break and sleep. I'll wake you up if I sense anything. **Inner soothed, surprisingly she sounded softer than usual, and I complied, snuggling into the raven haired man's chest unknowingly before sleep took over my body.

**X**

**S**

**X**

I jolted awake, some kind of dark, dark chakra seemed to engulf the room, and I sprung from the bed, Knocking Ryuzaki to the floor in the hustle, almost losing balance as I stood on the soft mattress of the bed, the door to the room swung open and Watari and Light walked in, Watari handcuffed to the light brown haired boy, whose eyes were settled on Ryuzaki,

_Keep that innocent face, I know what you are. _

His eyes traveled to me, and I could swear he was mocking me, I clenched my fists, wanting nothing more than to beat that look off his face, I knew he was something dark, his chakra presence wasn't very strong though, like it had merely been shadowing him, not coming from his own form,

His eyes widened in shock as I jumped from the bed, circling him in confusion, he appeared to be nothing more than a civilian, although his eyes held something to him, it reminded me of the murderous eyes of Sasori, or Kabuto,

Hiding behind innocence or the false serenity, but he couldn't lie to me, I see right through his façade.

"Miss," Warned Watari, his eyes caring, like those of a father, telling me that I was making myself appear violent to the brown haired man, who was frowning like someone had slapped him,

**What a little bitch. **Inner growled, and for once I agreed, he was hiding behind a pathetic mask of innocence, which I knew to be fake, he was playing Ryuzaki and Watari like puppets, although I wouldn't fall victim,

I scowled in distaste for the lying bastard, stepping back as Ryuzaki rose from the floor, rubbing the back of his head sleepily, I almost smiled, the dark lines beneath his eyes had lightened slightly,

Not much, but enough to make me feel like I had done something right for once,

"Hello Light." Smiled Ryuzaki politely, stepping around the bed, loosening the tension between the chain that connected me to him, I realized how achy my wrist was from the chafing metal,

I let out a sigh of relief as Watari uncuffed me and connected me from the opposite wrist to himself, I watched as Ryuzaki and Light became connected with a chain once again, I resisted the urge to frown, knowing he was going to be gone all day,

My eyes flickered to Watari, who gave Ryuzaki a respectful nod before the two escaped out the door, I could hear their footsteps fade down the hallway, the slight jangle of chains following behind them,

Slowly Watari turned to me, a slight smile tugged at his lips, "I've never seen him so rested before."

A small blush appeared on my cheeks as I remembered that I was slept pressed against the raven haired man, who looked like an insomniac, his eyes told that his sleep habit's resembled Gaara's.

I nodded nervously,

When would this place start making sense?

**When you piece it together. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry the Update's been so late, again, I'm working on a ton of other stories, although I'm wrapping those up, so I can put more attention into this one..**

**Enjoy!**

**Next chapter will be updated soon, although I'm concerned, **

**Would you guys like some NearXSaku? Nothing serious, just a little infatuation Near has that makes L jealous? **

**IMAGINE, JELOUS L. **

**Delicious, *Drools***

**~WinterPants~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**SAKURA**

I walked aimlessly about the room, Kyoko had not come to visit me yet, So Watari just sat and watched the 'news' as he called it, or read the newspaper, so I was free to do oh so many things,

Sit on the small ugly couch,

Sit on my bed,

Sit on the floor,

I growled in frustration, I would love to go outside, or even out of this room, I was becoming irritable, which wouldn't be good for anybody when I snapped.

I ran my fingers through my hair, which was curled on the ends due to the fact I had fallen asleep last night without brushing through it, but I was exhausted from all the information I had stored,

I really needed to get used to this world, it was going to be a problem in the end, one Akatsuki; No problem,

But I couldn't take them all on at once! I frowned, where would sitting here get me? Did I honestly think I could stand a chance? I mean… As long as they didn't do anything wrong… I wasn't really needed, right?

Although they seemed to be looking for me, what would I do when the time came where I needed to fight for myself, when I didn't have Ryuzaki or his odd machinery, I couldn't live in this world if I was confined in this damn building!

I growled and drove my fist into the wall, accidently yanking the older man forward from the ugly couch in the small room, my personal prison, He sighed like a father who was waiting for his little girl to ask to go on a date,

"Ms. Haruno, I cannot allow you to leave the building, although I might have just the thing for you." He smiled, one of those rare smiles that made me feel like I was with my grandfather, the kind of smiles that says he knows what he's doing,

I stared at him oddly, it felt like he was going to tell me now that he didn't want me going anywhere, So why was he asking me? He wasn't going to let me walk around, was he?

A smile became vibrant on my face at the thought, Watari was usually uptight, so did this mean I wasn't a suspect anymore? I squealed and jumped up, wrapping my arms around the older man's chest,

"Thank you Watari-San!" I jumped, running to the door and yanking the elder man behind me,

**X**

**S**

**X**

I happily skipped through the halls beside him, we had came through like, six elevators, but I was glad just to be out of the room really, although as we came nearer and nearer to a door in a long stretch of hallway I became nervous,

"Watari, where are we going?" I asked, my eyes locked on the doors that were passing by, they all looked the same, they stood out in color, everything was white. Not one thing held color, it made my eyes hurt,

"Here we are, I'd like you to meet Near, he doesn't leave much either, although he prefers it this way," The older man sighed, opening the door,

My eyes widened, there was a young boy on the floor toying with an all white puzzle. He looked odd, he had dark circles under his eyes such as Ryuzaki, and white hair, his whole apparel was consisted of white, although there were many toys in the room, mostly mind challenging games, like puzzles and crossword books strewn across the floor before him,

I smiled and stepped forward, almost nervously, considering this child acted so calm, like he didn't even notice my entrance, his eyes had yet to even look at me,

"Hi Near-Kun, I'm Sakura." I smiled, taking a seat before him on the floor, getting a better look at the puzzle, it was completely white, and there were several tiny pieces, it looked like it should be near to impossible to finish, but piece by piece he was solving it without a problem,

"Your hair color bothers me."

My eyebrow twitched in irritation, I closed my eyes and cracked a smile, attempting to push back the anger that caused my fingers to curl into a fist, I wanted to knock the little brat out, but I was pretty sure it would end up killing him, I let out a sigh, taking a few calming breaths,

"Well I'm sorry Near-Kun, It's what I was born with." I smiled sweetly, considering this was the most social interaction I was going to get in a long time, Maybe if I was able to behave Ryuzaki would allow me into public,

Was this little brat a test?

I smirked, he must be. To see if I can behave around other people! Determination sparkled in my eyes as I stared at the young boy. Who had still not even looked at me, causing me to want to knock him out of the wall and into the streets below,

"I see. I was born with white hair, so Mello calls me sh-"

"Hey Sheep-Boy, you up for an IQ test, This time I'm going to whoop your- Hey, Who're you?"

I stared at the blonde haired boy? Was it a boy? He was wearing a tight fitting black jumpsuit that reminded me of Lee, I almost wanted to chuckle as he turned to stair at me oddly,

"Oh great. Just what I needed, more competition." He scowled, this time I couldn't help myself, I jumped to my feet, with one good punch he did the wall, the white dry wall taking the shape of his body as he fell forward, knocked unconscious, I panted, I hadn't used any chakra for that, but damn it felt good,

I turned to see the white haired boys eyes wide as he stared at me, but in an instant they returned to normal, He smirked softly, before returning to his impossible puzzle,

I smiled and sat down in front of the boy, the silence was comforting almost, I watched him finish the puzzle in a matter of minutes,

He was a genius, I wandered how old he was, he looked around fifteen, although his strategy was impressive, as well as his problem solving skills, although his social skills were immensely lacking, much like Ryuzaki,

"Sakura, would you please grab me the third puzzle from that stack over there?" The boy said flatly, pointing to a large stack of puzzles across the room, next to a toybox full of odd looking puzzle like games, I grabbed the puzzle, and looked at the cover on top of the box, it was full white, just with more pieces,

My eyes widened at the '1,000 piece' puzzle he was going to complete, how would he get an idea of the puzzle itself if it had no color?

I shrugged and walked back to him, sitting before him, watching his take the puzzle and dump out the pieces beside him, returning to his odd laying position as he started connecting puzzle pieces, my eyes watched curiously,

It was amazing, he didn't even pause before putting another piece down, like just by looking at the scattered pieces he could tell exactly where on the puzzle it went, it was enticing to watch, and I soon found myself staring at the boys eyes, they were constantly watching, analyzing, solving,

"Sakura, Are you one of L's successors too?" He said flatly, moving the pieces around, in a steady pace almost,

"Hm? No, Who's L?" I asked, my eyes still locked on the puzzle which was now halfway gone at this point.

"Ah. I see, when we found you, you seemed unconscious, have you bumped your head?" The white haired boy questioned, his eyes locked on the puzzle before him,

"No! Why does everyone keep asking me that…" I mumbled, scratching the back of my head in frustration, Why did everyone seem to think I was crazy? I mean, Yeah I just punched some kid through the wall but he was being an ass and I was already so unnerved and-

"I'm just making observations, You're hair isn't hurting my eyes as much anymore," He sighed, finally looking up at me, a small tint of pink reached his cheeks and I arched an eyebrow, finally I followed his gauze to my chest,

I squeaked and pulled up my shirt, I didn't realize a large amount of cleavage was being shown, damn shirts from odd time zones…

I was wearing a white V-necked shirt and faded blue jeans, the shirt showed a decent amount of cleavage already, although I believe when I knocked out the blonde I yanked it to the side, showing a large amount of the black laced bra Kyoko had bought for me when Watari sent her out for clothing,

I blushed a dark crimson and looked all around the room, trying to avoid the obvious, I had pulled my shirt up, although I was sure the fifteen year old had caught glance at the bra,

I squirmed around a bit, finding a comfortable position with my legs crossed before me, staring at the puzzle with determination, anything to keep my eyes off him, although he was not longer putting it together, in fact, he wasn't moving at all,

I flicked my eyes up to him,

"Near-Kun! Are you ok?" I squealed, jumping to his side, his nose was bleeding, although his eyes were still wide and focused on me, I couldn't help but make sure he was alright,

Slowly his eyes followed me as I made my way kneeling at his side, I gently pinched his nose and pushed his head back lightly, although that seemed to worsen the bleeding, why was he-

A look of amusement filled my face as I smirked down to the little boy, whose eyes were so wide they could be considered plates.

Slowly I bent down to whisper sensually in his ear, "I'm a little too old for you,"

I winked, releasing his head softly, although he clasped his hands over his nose, blood seeping between his fingers, I arched an eyebrow in amusement,

The blonde smirked, it looked odd on him considering he seemed so… I dunno', Sasuke-like; Blank.

I chuckled and reached out for a piece of the puzzle, he seemed to be OK with that, so I smiled, but came up blank when I looked at the whole white puzzle, scratching the back of my head nervously,

"Near-kun why do you only have all white puzzles?" I blushed, pissed that I couldn't figure out how to do a puzzle that looked like this.

"I like a challenge." He said softly, pointing to a space in the chunks on white puzzles, "That piece goes there."

I smiled and placed the white puzzle piece there,

He wasn't so bad, in fact, I think we could be friends,

**X**

**S**

**X**

"Miss Haruno, are you ready to go?"

My eyes traveled from the larger puzzle Near and I were working on to Ryuzaki, who was smiling softly while walking into the room, Near yawned and sat up, his posture the equivalent of Ryuzaki's.

"See you tomorrow." Near waved as I left the room, chained once again to the raven haired boy who looked painfully like Sasuke,

His onyx eyes,

His blank, emotionless state,

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, arching an eyebrow to me,

I frowned and folded my hands behind my back as we walked through the empty white hallways, I didn't want to take the elevator,

"You just look like someone I used to know…" I whispered,

"I see. Do you miss your friends?" He said, his eyes fixed on the long stretch off hallways before us that each ended in a downwards staircase,

I nodded, "A lot, but… At least from what you told me I know they lived on… So I guess I… I made some kind of difference.." I whispered,

"It's good to look at it that way, So… Who is it that I remind you of?" He smiled,

"His name was Sasuke… He's a lot like you, he doesn't know much about people, so he hurts them a lot by accident…" I stared into what seemed to be the white oblivion of hallway,

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and paused, turning to see Ryuzaki staring at me, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion,

"Do I do that?" He asked, curiosity burning off his onyx eyes, they had specks of blue in them… Just like Sasuke-

_Stop it, He's not Sasuke_… I growled to myself.

I shook my head, "No, You just don't necessarily know how to talk to people."

"Could you teach me?" He asked, irking an eyebrow, that's the thing that made him nothing like Sasuke, he wasn't ashamed to ask for help, he wasn't ashamed to ask for help, or whatever he was doing right now…

I nodded, my eyes now staring to the floor,

"What did he do to you?" He said softly, not in a demanding tone like the questions he asked earlier, like he was being gentle, although it was obvious he was trying hard to understand me, it made me wander why he knows so much about people, but can't socialize outside of his line of work,

"He left home at a young age to find his brother, he did some bad things… and hurt many people… but- I know if he would have stayed, things would have been better… I know it." I whispered, I was talking to myself more than anything, but it felt nice to actually speak about it.

"I see. Well, that's where we differ, I wouldn't leave a lady to find some long lost brother." He smiled softly, although in his eyes the smile was more visible,

I blushed and looked away, squirming softly,

"So did you have a nice time with Near?" Ryuzaki said, like nothing was said before, I was still slightly shocked from the comment he had said before,

"I-It was nice, he was kind…" I stuttered, my face flushed crimson,

"Near has trouble interacting with other people, he's a lot like me… It was quite odd he came out of his shell like that, although you seem to be changing everybody around here, even Watari seems to have taken a liking to you." He said softly,

"T-Thank You Ryuzaki-San." I whispered.

"Just call me L." He said softly, almost hesitantly, like it took him a lot of thought to even consider it,

I nodded softly and entered my room, my long hair was swaying behind me, I turned around when Ryuza- L entered, and realized he hadn't handcuffed me like usual,

I yawned and looked over to my bed longingly, not sure why I was so tired, just sleepiness overcame me,

"You can sleep, I'll just sit and watch over you." He said softly, I could tell he needed sleep. Very badly, but I was so tired- so… Tired

I crawled into my bed, turning out the lamp next to it, the room was filled with blackness, only brief outlines visible,

I yawned and got more comfortable.

Suddenly I felt a deep longing in the pit of my stomach remembering being curled up to Ryuzaki all night…

"Sakura… Can I… Could I sleep with you tonight?" He whispered, causing me to blush deeply,

"Yes…" I whispered, I hadn't known him very long, but I always looked forward to him coming back and being with me, it was odd; but it was almost like a permanent need,

Suddenly I felt his body pressed up to mine, and his arms wrapped around my waist, I jumped and he pulled back abruptly, the warmth leaving me,

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-" He stuttered attempting to leave the bed, but I caught the end of his sleeve, my body moving before I could stop it, the sudden need filling me and fuling my actions, I wanted Ryuzaki, and not in a way I was familiar with…

"Stay, Please." I whispered,

I felt the weight shift in the bed and he was pulling me to him once again, and this time I was prepared, snuggling back into his touch,

I could feel his nervous breath on the back of my neck, the anticipation causing my heartbeat to go wild in my chest, I was almost trembling beside him, I had only known the man for a short amount of time, barley any at all…

But I felt like I needed him,

Like he was the only connection I had to my home in this world,

And…

I think I-

"_I want you_…" He whispered…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright, I request 5 reviews to continue, YES, I am giving them feelings 'too early' but believe me, we have yet to scratch the surface of this fanfic, **

**MUAHAHAHAA, **

**C'mon, I know you want a little steamy scenes here and there! There is no shame in that! **

**~WinterPants~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight; Decisions**

_**L's Pov**_

I closed my eyes… _I wish I wouldn't have said that_… I didn't even mean to! It just came out! _I would never say such a thing to her_- I bit my lip in thought, _would I_? I felt my heart race as she slowly shifted, I could feel her eyes on me, scanning over me, like she was analyzing my every move…

"Sakura, I'm sorry I-"

I blushed when I felt warm lips over mine, and cool fingers brushing along my neck, my body instantly became tense, but my lips moved against hers, I twisted a fist into her pink locks, smirking as she sighed when my lips traveled down her neck- Wait what was I doing?

How could I do this to her?

It just felt like someone was finally depending on me, just me… Like she needed me, it was so selfish to use her like I was… To take advantage of her being in the situation she was in…

I inwardly sighed, as much as I wanted to-

I couldn't do that to her, it would be unprofessional, it took every single bone in my body to will myself to push her away, Her face was slightly flushed and her eyes half-lidded, becoming wide when she realized what happened,

I sighed and stood from the bed, shoving my hands in my pockets, "I'm sorry Miss. Haruno, this is unprofessional, and I apologize for my behavior." I whispered, her face went from puzzled, to angry, and settling at some odd expression, like she was inwardly battling with her own mind.

I made my way from the room, unable to look at her, after all these years, after all these years of fine work, without flaw, I just fucked up.

I smirked and shook my head, it was almost painful really, I shoved my hands in my pocket as Watari arrived around the corner, after I paged him, "Hello, Is something wrong sir?" My oldest friend sighed.

"Nothing, Watch her please. I need to go continue my work." I said with a smile, continuing my way down the hallway, although I didn't miss his concerned gauze as I disappeared around the corner.

I frowned and pulled the cherry flavored lollipop from my pocket, eyeing it for a moment before a scowl formed on my face,

"I'm done with sweets." I murmured tossing it to the floor, leaving it behind as I continued my way down the bleak hallways.

I could still feel the ghost of her lips on mine,

God I missed that.

I realized something; One day. I would make her mine.

_**Watari**_

I watched my raven-haired friend walk down the hallway with a frown on my face, He was so happy- well, normal, I sighed and shook my head, entering the bedroom, not at all seeing the girl as a threat I gave her a weak nod before seating myself on the small couch.

Rather ugly and uncomfortable couch in my opinion.

I glanced at the girl; I could see the sad, conflicted look on her face. I was certain it was her who had brought the change upon my young friend, I watched him grow up a genius, and no matter how socially awkward he played it off I knew he just needed a push in the right direction.

I wandered if this girl was all the push he needed. I couldn't control the smile that tugged at my face. He seemed to be less-stressed, having a chance at a true life. Not that I didn't appreciate his work, and he was needed for the Kira case, although I couldn't help but wander what he gave up for a life like the one he lived.

I even enjoyed the company of the girl, she wasn't loud or obnoxious like Misa-Misa, and she wasn't too concerned with her appearance, not a genius, but smart.

She even seemed to have taken a liking to Ryuzaki. I frowned at the name, although he was doing it to keep his name confidential I never understood why BB did what he did, and I knew it tore 'Ryuzaki' up inside to see him go,

I knew of his passion for the justice system, although there's a point when your line of work turns into an obsession, I begged one of my co-workers to convince him to go out on New-years and he brings home this pink haired woman,

Oddly enough it seemed trouble was lurking at every corner in this city.

So why did I feel like this young girl had a part in it?

_**Sakura**_

**You STUPID, STUPID girl!**

I yanked the covers over my head, feeling Watari's presence although not in the mood for small talk, I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I was so stupid, I just threw myself at him, just like Sasuke! Why did I do that!

I am so stupid! Stupid!

I growled, my chakra was flaring, Why did I do that! He- What's wrong with me! UGH!

I let the silent tears of embarrassment and confusion run down my cheeks as I fell into sleep.

_**In a dark alley, Not far from the Investigation Tower**_

"Should we tell her we're here?" Sighed a bleak voice from the darkness, face hidden by the shadows.

"Soon, We can't be too Hasty. We need her for the organization. She would make a perfect addition." A calmer, amused tone spoke.

"Hn."

The alley clashed with two sets,

Of Sharringan eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**I AM SORRY FOR THE DECIEVING SEXUAL BEGINNING. **

**You'll all get your guilty pleasures soon, I'm trying to make this fic as long as I possibly can, I hate reading 9-chapter fics. **

**Like the cliffy?;)**

**~Cherryblossom-Bloodstorm!=~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine; The attack.**

_**Sakura**_

I sat up in the lone bed, noticing Watari wasn't here, I rubbed my eyes, jumping from the bed, There was a note taped to the door.

I stretched out my sore muscles, groaning softly as I enjoying the tugging and popping of sore joints. I snatched the note from the door, unfolding it in my hands.

**Dear Miss. Haruno,**

**I don't believe you will be needing surveillance anymore, but you are still needed for further investigation, Please shower and go to visit Near-San, He requested you to from now on, I'm sure you both would enjoy the company. **

**Have a nice day, **

**Watari**

I smiled and folded the note once again, tossing it into the small white trash bin by my bed, and stepping into the bathroom, leaning forward to touch my toes, listening to my back pop wonderfully.

I sighed, Peeling off my clothing, and jumping into the shower, turning on the warm water and allowing it to drum on the back of my neck, I ran my fingers through my long hair. I poured a small amount of the Cherry Blossom shampoo into my palm, (Courtesy of L. He must find this hilarious.) and scrubbed it through my hair.

I tried to push away the thoughts of last night. It was nothing, he probably forgot it too… I mean, I barley know him, and he- He barley knows me… This is all one big mess.

**I agree. This is one fucking shit-fest. You're in some odd world, with the Akatsuki hunting you down, and your throwing yourself at some man you don't even know, As well as the fact that you haven't trained in weeks… _This is fucking terrible. _**

_I know… I know. _I grumbled inside of my head, trying desperately to push back the thoughts as I rinsed out the shampoo, allowing the water to run on me a few moments more before switching it off.

As I stepped out into the bathroom the cold air brought chills to my skin, I sucked in a soft breath, closing my eyes to enjoy the sensation.

I towel dried my hair and put on a pair of black, jean-like shorts and a crimson long sleeved button-up top, it fit my figure well, although the fabrics were thin, you couldn't see my pink bra underneath.

I brushed out the long, pink locks, wincing at a few tangles that must have made themselves known while I was asleep.

I wander where L went last night…

**Stop worrying about it, and go. You need some people time, I'm going star crazy in here!**

I blushed and straightened out my top, wandering out into the hallway, I couldn't help but feel awkward walking around by myself, the building was so silent and empty, it almost felt abandoned…

I felt nervous as I heard my footsteps in the empty hallway, echoing louder and louder with each step, I felt the nervousness build in my chest, the emptiness was making me paranoid, and for some reason Inner was being deathly silent…

I took a deep breath and stepped into the elevation, pressing one of the lit-buttons before stepping away from the metallic closing doors, the odd falling feeling rising in my stomach as it raised.

I jumped as it stopped, a loud creak could be heard and I was thrown against the back wall, My chest heaved as I breathed in deeply, Gasping for air, I dug my fingernails into the walls, feeling my fingers indent the hard material.

Footsteps.

I could hear footsteps above the elevator, I sensed… Chakra…

I calmed myself, building chakra in my fists, seeing the blue glow brighten them, I took stance, preparing myself for anything they could throw at me,

"Foolish girl."

I trembled at the voice… Coming from all directions…

**Madera Uchiha.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Sorry about the cliffy and the short chapter, Next one will be super long, Promise, **

**(Oh, and don't get excited, we aren't close to the end.)**

**~Cheryblossom-Bloodstorm!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten; Immortal**

Dry.

I tried to open my eyes, but I felt too tired, my body was so cold, I was propped up against something hard and damp, I felt the goosebumps on my body as the cold intensified, I couldn't feel the back of my thighs,

My mouth was dry, so dry, and the back of my throat was raw and sour, I could smell the musk of dust and age in the stuffy room.

My eyes slowly opened, with much protest, they were blurry, and the room seemed to be tilting sideways, going in and out of blackness. I shivered, The metal links attached to my wrists were freezing the skin below, I could feel the blood burning behind my cheeks at the freezing air.

Footsteps, I could hear footsteps, I opened my mouth to scream but as I parted my lips they peeled at dry skin and soon I could taste the metallic taste coming from my dry, sore lips, I had no chakra, These cuffs must be sucking it from me, and I felt too cold and helpless, I must have pneumonia by now, at the least.

I shivered, The footsteps stopped just outside of the large, steel door, I assume the thick cement walls were the source of the cold room, It looked like a jail cell, and at this point I would believe it.

The door swung open and I looked up, my muscles so sore and stiff the action caused me to cough and groan, I met the eyes of the very man who had sealed me here in this world, The very man who was once the love of my life, and now resemblance to L.

"Hello Sakura." He deadpanned, He wasn't dressed in basic ninja uniform, or the clothing he had always worn, He didn't look to have aged a day, He now wore a tight black shirt, that clung tightly to his muscles and black pants, His arms were crossed as he leaned back against the cement walls of my prison.

I felt sickened by his presence, He did this to me, He brought me here, who knows how long I've been here, and did I really care? Who was there left to run to?

I felt his presence beside me, but I didn't look, I could see that he was kneeling beside me, in what would be a comforting manor if it was anyone besides him. I closed my eyes, trying to remember being taken here, surprisingly I was taking this all quite well,

Or was it the maddening feeling of hopelessness that for some reason filled me.

I flinched from a hand that reached out to touch my cheek. I heard an annoyed grunt and then the sound of Sasuke taking a seat beside me, I raised my head slightly, Looking at him, His eyes were cold, and empty, a deep purple resided beneath them, but an ill-looking purple for him, not the cute way L's looked.

"Sakura, I can release you, You know." He said softly, I know he held no feelings for me besides that of a friendship, But I needed to know what was going on, how I got here in this era and how he did too, perhaps he could help me escape…

I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't bring myself to say a word, I flinched when I felt Sasuke's hands on my wrists and heard the click and shattering of the clamps being dropped from my wrist.

For once his hand felt warm, It tingled on my frostbitten wrists, and I coughed, feeling the dust whirl in my lungs.

I sighed, my throat burned with thirst and the cold.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked, for once Sasuke was being kind to me, and I didn't have the energy to protest, "Follow me." He nodded, returning to his feet.

I tried to stand, but my legs wouldn't hold me up, What was wrong with my body? Why was I not trying to run?

Where was inner?

_**Sasuke**_

She couldn't even stand.

Madera told me the poison would just eat at her chakra a few hours and make her a little cold, She looked like she had slept through a blizzard, She had been asleep for three days now, She hadn't eaten or drank anything, Her beautiful lips were blue and her skin paler than usual.

I tried not to frown, but I couldn't keep up the façade I knew how bad I had hurt her when I hit her with the chidori, I didn't understand what I had done, and now… She's here, it's impossible,

I looped my arm around her waist and took her into my arms, She just flinched and locked her eyes to the ground, I wasn't surprised she was feeling or acting this way; It was Madera's presence, his chakra sucks the drive in life out of you.

I frowned and looked at the girl in my arms, she was shivering and one of her hands was pitifully clamped to my shirt, as soon as Madera's presence wears off she's going to be confused as hell…

Her eyes were squeezed so tightly shut I'm surprised she wasn't having a nightmare or something, she looked to be in a great amount of pain, I would have never allowed Madera to do this to her if I knew this is what it would do, Goosebumps rose on her skin and the clicking of her chattering teeth were enough to assure me on my next actions,

I took her to my bedroom, at the top of the staircase and at the end of the hallway, I moved in closer to the bed, and shifted her in my arms so I could pull down the corner of the blanket and slide her in, one of her eyes opened for a moment, but it's as if her body forced them shut.

I sighed and pulled the cover up around her, and she seemed to snuggle into them, She had just woken up but Madera had told me she would be ill for quite a while after the large dosage he had to give her.

She was a medic after all, He would have had to give her a high dosage of anything for it to take effect otherwise she would just remove the toxin from her body, I scratched the back of my head and walked down the massive stretch of hallway and down a set of stairs that led to the main section of the house,

I quickly boiled some tea and went to find Madera, perhaps he had something to lessen the damage to her body.

As I neared his office I could hear a chuckle and the clicking of his door coming unlocked, "Welcome Sasuke." He smiled as he took a seat in the chair behind his desk.

"Hn." I nodded, Remaining standing considering the fact that I needed to check on Sakura soon.

"So, How is our beautiful blossom?" He grinned, striking a touchy nerve for me, Like always.

"She's sick, I need you to leave for a while." I stated, Growing weary.

He smirked and stood, "Of coarse, in the girls state my dark presence must not be helping, But I warn, I will be back soon, Sasuke."

I turned as he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke, and returned to the kitchen. Sad to say that the very man who had caused me to kill the girl who is now laying in my bed is now a team member of mine.

_**Sakura**_

I sucked in a sharp breath as I crawled to the bathroom, I could hear shallow words from below the floor, I believe I have been poisoned.

I had little to no chakra, but I could sense the injection sight, The poison is concentrated and I could remove it manually if I could find a kunai or scalpel, but I don't believe Sasuke would leave me the luxury of giving me one since all of mine were taken.

I made it into the mall bathroom and stumbled to my feet, taking in a sharp breath as I cupped my hand and put it under the faucet of the sink, Drinking in the delicious water that made me feel like I could breathe again, I got a grip on my motor skills and opened the medicine cabinet,

"Bingo." I whispered, finding a razor, the blade was just sharp enough to do the trick, I broke off the plastic and pulled the blade free, I panted due to exhaustion, This was definitely a strong dose of whatever I had been given.

I scrawled across the floor and leaned against the side of the bathtub, outstretching my forearm and letting some water spill into the tub, silently, like I had hoped, the injection sight was slightly red and sore, easily found,

I grit my teeth as I slid the blade across the sight, re-opening the wound, The spike in adrenaline caused some of my chakra to build, and I flowed it into the wound, mixed with the water it took only moments to remove the poison from my system.

The problem now was I was completely drained of chakra and losing consciousness, I felt the vomit build in my throat and gagged, puking into the toilet across from where I was sitting, and wiping my mouth.

I panted slightly, the room around me seemed to spin, and I needed to-

I need to…

_**Sasuke'**_

I dropped the tea to the floor, spilling it across the white carpeting and running to Sakura, who was propped up against the bathtub, blood spilling down her arm.

She was unconscious.

"What are you doing Sakura…" I mumbled, scooping the small girl into my arms and carrying her to the bed, she felt much warmer now, but she didn't have any chakra left whatsoever, which would effect her health greatly if I didn't get her something to eat quickly.

Damn woman must be insane! I growled and walked into the bathroom, cleaning her blood from the tiled floors, when standing I noticed there was a puddle of blackish-purple liquid in the bathtub.

She had removed the poison with the last bit of her chakra, I couldn't help but smirk, She really hasn't changed at all.

I would have to take care of her until she is healed, and then I would have to start playing the 'bad guy' once again.

I growled and tossed the bloodied rag into the garbage, going to look down at the sleeping girl who was starting to re-gain some of her color.

I gently stroked her cheek with the back of my hand,

"I'm going to have to hurt you a little blossom, please forgive me."

_**L**_

"Where is she!" I snapped, something I rarely did.

Watari's face was confused and the bruise around the side of his throat where the attacker had stuck him to cause unconsciousness seemed more present than earlier.

"They took her." He sighed, looking genuinely sad for a moment, I knew we all cared for the girl.

I snarled, "We're going to find her."

I swear we were going to find her, and rip apart whoever had taken her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven ; A Kunoichi at Heart**

_**Sakura**_

I groaned, rolling over on the soft comforter below me and propping myself up, my chakra was returning, and besides the aching in my arm I felt fine, I slowly blinked my tired eyes open.

I jumped when I saw the mess of black hair hidden beneath the opposite side of the bed, had I slept with L last night? The thought brought a deep blush to my cheeks as I looked down at my twisted shirt; the red blouse was unbuttoned in some spots, and slightly stained with blood.

That's when it hit me, memories of the previous night were coming back, and I resisted the urge to scream as I looked down at the comforter of the bed, deep blue with a large Uchiha crest in the middle.

I had not woken Sasuke up, I suppose the fact that he hasn't been around enemy ninja in so long he had forgotten to keep his guard up, and thanked Kami for the opportunity, I silently slipped from the bed, being careful not to allow the shift in weight to become noticeable on Sasuke's side of the bed,

He stirred, causing my heart to momentarily stop, but he just leaned onto his back, I could see how his features had changed. Not in age, but the softness he already had little of had turned to stone, he had the aura of a man aged with cruelty, without consequence.

I found myself staring at his chest, uncovered and pale; his skin was just a shade darker than mine, which didn't say much considering my skin was nearly the same contrast as paper.

He had several scars, some large and jagged, some small and thin. The dark blankets pooled at his hips, one of his knees was bent forward, and his brows furrowed, he looks almost vulnerable, I could kill him right now if I….

I bit back the thought and reminded myself of the situation I was in, I needed to get out of here, I wasn't sure what was happening, but I could deal without answers if it meant I could stay alive for the time being.

I was unsure of what my next moves would be, I desperately needed to be silent and careful, Sasuke's senses may have dulled but they certainly haven't died. I masked my chakra as well as I possibly could, and started moving through the room, inching closer and closer to the door, my heart seemed to slow as I tried to make my way to the door, cursing the socks for the friction of the carpet and the audible scraping sound.

While I knew it was not the smartest move I could make; Wandering around unknown territory, although if I had another option at this point… I would take it, if Madera was involved in this somehow, it won't be something pretty.

I had made it to the dark mahogany door, and gripped the silver handle, sucking in a soft breath, eyes wandering nervously to the bottom of the door and the soft light that glowed beneath it, I sensed for chakra, but could feel none.

I chewed softly on my bottom lip, hoping like hell it wouldn't make noise when I opened the door, I leaned forward slightly, placing my foot against the bottom of the door, slowly pulling it to avoid the clicking of it opening, I felt the triumph wash over me as the door swung softly open, I took one last glance at the sleeping Uchiha, before slipping into the hallway.

It looked like a simple house, we were on an upper level, I knew by the windows which showed a stretch of land below, it was a three story house, and the sunshine crept through the windows and illuminated the crimson walls, I almost snorted at the sight, Crimson walls, white carpets and navy blue trim.

Fucking narcissistic Uchiha's,

I made my way through the hallways, my body sore but I had enough chakra to break through if I needed to, I quickly masked it as best as possible, searching for a way to get out, I found myself traveling down the staircase and onto what I assumed was the level of the house where the exit should be, Hopefully.

My nerves were calming as I came into a large, open room; it looked somewhat like the council room from the leaf, a large round table, with about twelve surrounding chairs, Could the Akatsuki possibly live here with Madera and Sasuke? I couldn't help but feel like some heavy weight was hanging over my shoulders as I neared a large door, I stopped in my tracks, frozen.

There was a lock… On the… Door? I looked at it frantically, was this to prevent people from breaking in? Or assure someone didn't get out? Without being noticed that is… I felt the angry tears fill my eyes.

I jumped, Oh Kami I could hear Sasuke moving around upstairs, It started out as a creak, and then a frantic foot working like he was running for me.

I had to do it, Now. I had no other option.

I smashed through the second wall I had smashed through since I had come to this unknown place, in this foreign time.

I screamed as pain washed over me, I hissed at the stupidity of my actions, of coarse there was a seal around the house! Damn it!

I soon felt my mind slipping away, my vision doubled and faded in and out of blackness.

The last thing I saw was Sasuke walking slowly near me, and the feeling of his bare chest as he pulled me into his arms. For the second time, it felt like I was dying at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha.

The pain subsided as I slipped away, into an unconscious state.

**L**

"Sir! This could be a Kira attack! You shouldn't leave the building!"

I turned to look at my old friend, Watari, and gave him a knowing glace, "I will not leave her."

"You barley even know her!" He sighed, I turned to see Light dabbling with a pencil at the table across the room, and suddenly something washed over me, a sort of realization I wasn't sure of before, but something struck a cord in me.

"Watari, keep light and Misa here under strict surveillance, they are not to leave the building under any circumstance." I said, gauging the brown haired man's reaction, his eyes widened and he jumped to his feet,

I remained silent, Watari must have seen the reaction too, because instantly Light was in handcuffs, was arguing and following me through the doorway, but to be honest I didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Check every surveillance tape, every hour from when Sakura was taken." I said, eyes scanning around the room, my voice strict, my throat felt tight, I felt cornered, I was losing and I hated it.

I started walking from the room,

"Where the hell are you going!" Mr. Yagami said the one thing I hadn't blocked out.

"To find Sakura," I smiled tightly.

The percentage that Sakura was kidnapped by someone she knows is high, considering the fact that she practically doesn't exist, but she claimed she didn't know anyone here, So could it be a Kira attack? To draw me out?

I chewed on the tip of my thumb, thinking over the possibility of Light having a second Kira, and giving information, perhaps it was a plan of his, but what would his motives of drawing me out be? Why Sakura?

Nothing was making sense.

_**Sasuke**_

I sighed as I walked around the hall, The small girl in my arms, I could tell the Seal Madera had placed on the building was working now, He must have activated it before he left.

I looked down at the pink haired girl, who would every now and again convulse from the pain, I should have known better than to let her walk around free.

I would have to chain her up once again, I didn't exactly like the thought, but there wasn't really anything I could do about this, If I allowed her to continue trying to make her escape Madera would be keen to kill her, and I wouldn't have a say about it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, placing her gently on the stone floor of the cell in the basement, carefully placing the chakra cuffs around her wrists, I looked over her bloody and torn clothing, knowing she would never stop fighting me until one of us died, which would most likely be her.

I placed the paper scrolls around her wrists, infused from my own chakra.

I walked down the halls, Away from the basement where the cells were located, I couldn't look at her anymore, not in the condition she was in, how could I do this to her? I shouldn't have killed her, at least if Madera did it she wouldn't have been trapped here like the rest of us.

_**Ryuk**_

I floated around Light's room, this was getting really boring, I wander what will happen if they find out about Light having the death note, I bet that would be interesting. I sighed, I needed an apple.

This was boring me.

I took a look at Light, who was strapped to some table, a blindfold covering his eyes, he just sat silently.

I disappeared through the wall, coming out through to where the blonde girl was, I could see Rin just floating there, looking down at Misa with sad eyes, I couldn't help but creep closer,

Her head lifted slightly, and she peered at me, Why was she so sad? I thought with a sigh, the girl was nothing but a mortal. Nothing interesting. She said nothing, I said nothing, What was there to say?

I bet the pink haired half-Shinigami was doing something interesting.

**L**

I sat in my usual crouch, It improved my thinking skills by thirty-percent, but still, I could think of nothing, My mind, My mind was clouded, my thoughts about tracking down Kira had come to a standstill, The girl- Sakura, was engulfing my thoughts, who could have taken her?

What did I know about her…

Her strength, her strength was inhuman.

She didn't know anyone in this area. Or so she says, it would be a miniscule chance that she would have been able to keep up such a well-spun lie. She seemed confused, disoriented, and sad when she awoke in the hospital.

I looked at the pile of her belongings, spinning one of her odd knife-like weapons between my fingertips, watching a trickle of blood drip down my finger, they were sharp. I set it back into the box of weapons we confiscated from her, most were blade-like weapons, but there was a selection of scrolls, with traditional Japanese handwriting.

I couldn't decipher the meaning of them; the most common words used were 'chakra' and 'jutsu'. I had Near research through them, skimming through buried files to find that the village she spoke of, 'Konohagakure' practiced the arts of Ninja training.

It was a ridiculous thought, but perhaps the girl was telling the truth, anything was a possibility, if a man could kill without even touching his victim, without firing a single bullet, or a drop of poison, would time traveling be possible?

I picked up the porcelain mask she had come with, an animal face was painted over the glass, turning it around and around in my hands.

Nothing was making sense, it was infuriating me, It was like a puzzle, with a large portion of missing pieces.

Sakura Haruno, a virtually nonexistent citizen was found in an alley, wounded beyond repair, healed when she awoke in the medical ward in my building. Found with primitive weapons and scrolls, claiming to be from another time, when we found one person who may or bay not have been a relative of one of her friends, it turned out to be an enemy in disguise, the day I discovered her impossible strength, She was kidnapped in one of the most secure buildings in the world, although she claimed not to know anyone in this time.

It wasn't Kira, because Kira would have killed her, not kidnapped her.

What was the missing piece?

The missing piece of the puzzle…

I grabbed the selection of scrolls, and made my way to my room, Perhaps something in these scrolls would have answers for me.

_**Sakura**_

_It was dark, dark and cold. I opened my eyes, and saw nothing but blackness. _

_Where was I? _

_Was I blind?_

_Blindfolded? _

_A large crack echoed through the sky, a dark crimson lightning bolt lit up the blackness. _

_Where the hell was I? _

_The sky was- A light began to show as a scene faded before my eyes, It- It was Sasuke, He was walking through a narrow dirt path in a thick forest, I remained hidden behind a tree, where I had been when I found myself in this dark place. _

_His head was lowered, bloodstains splattered across his white kimono, Was he hurt? Should I help-_

_His body began to tremble, and he feel to his knees, as I watched him cough, blood splattering across the ground as he continued to die before my eyes, when I tried to move, I found my body unable to do so, _

_I opened my mouth to scream, to call out to him, but no words could come out, what was going on!_

"_Sssasuke." _

_I would have jumped at the dark, booming voice if I had been able to move. I watched Sasuke raise himself up on an elbow weakly, Looking around just as I was, waiting for the voice to reveal itself. _

"_W-Who's there?" Sasuke rasped, clenching his fists, preparing himself for a fight, even in the condition he was in, typical Sasuke. _

_I watched as Madera Uchiha walked out of the density of trees, he had a sort of glow to him, something- Something dark, and dangerous, making a chill run through my spine, _

"_Ungh, You- You died back there! You died in battle!" Sasuke coughed, looking at the elder Uchiha with unmasked astonishment. _

_A velvety chuckle escaped the elder's lips as he peered down upon Sasuke, "I am immortal, I cannot die." _

_Was that true? Was Madera truly immortal? That was impossible… Immortality doesn't come without a price… _

_"I-impossible." Sasuke said, his raven bangs falling before his eyes as he looked to the ground, coughing spurts of blood as he did so. Sasuke was close to death. It hung in the air as I looked over his pale form. _

"_Very possible, you would have died in the leaf as well, Had I not taken you and the Akatsuki within… Another realm." Madera said, trailing off at the end, as if showing some sort of uncertainty, perhaps even regret. _

"_Another realm?" Sasuke questioned. _

_"I swallowed you, and the Akatsuki inside of the Mangekyou, It was experimental, and risky, but brought us to this place, where we- we are the only shinobi, we are the strongest in this place." Madera grinned, teeth gleaming, He was a monster, willing to perform an experimental jutsu on his teammates. "Although some others were accidentally pulled into this world with us, We must find them and-"_

I shot up, mistakenly finding the back of my head slamming into a cement wall; I coughed and tried to stretch my arms, finding them hooked into the wall with steel shackles. I gave them an experimental tug, finding myself gasping as electricity shot through them, they were bound with a chakra seal, a strong one.

Sasuke's senses may have dulled, but he has had an unknown amount of time to create, and master unknown Jutsu's.

And the dream… What did it mean? It was so vivid, almost like… like I could see into one of Sasuke's memories. Is that what happened? Did Madera truly do that? I wouldn't put testing an experimental jutsu on his comrades below him, but- but could it be possible?

I mean, When Kakashi Sensei used the Mangekyou on Deidara it sucked away his arm, is this the realm Deidara's arm was sent to? Were there many different realms? OR was it just a dream?

I mean, it had some possibilities to it, Perhaps it was just a dream, or not…

What mattered now was getting myself out of wherever the hell it was that I was trapped in,

I looked at the paper seals that were pressed firmly to the cuffs that were connected to my wrists…

I recognized the symbols, good; Every seal had a pinpoint breaking point,

Seals, Seals, Seals… I tried to remember my days as Lady Tsunade's apprentice, and the specific lessons we had on breaking seals…

Damn I wish I would have listened better. I remember the week I was learning about breaking seals I was taking the night shift at the hospital, I was so tired through the entire week I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying to me. Damn, Damn, Damn it!

Okay, Remember Sakura, Remember…

Finding the break in the chakra flow!

I almost jumped with Joy, perhaps I could find a break in the chakra flow and manipulate it so I could slip through undetected, but I would make my escape differently this time, I would plan it.

I heard a knock at the door, oddly enough, why would knocking be necessary? I'm chained to a fucking wall! What am I going to be doing? Getting dressed?

As the door swung open I felt the anger burn through my mouth, I had to bite my tongue to prevent the strings of profanity that threatened to spill out. He looked calm, I preferred him in the weak state he was in just moments ago inside my dreams.

He was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed nonchalantly as he looked down at me; he was wearing a simple black long-sleeved shirt, and dark jeans. His onyx eyes seemed to flash as he stared at the bindings on my wrists, He put me here, this was his fault, he wouldn't even give me the peace of death.

This was his entire fucking fault.

"What?" I snapped, unable to hold back anymore, the hatred seemed to grow the more I thought about it.

He seemed taken aback by my tone, and a small, humorless curl of his lip in what I assumed to be was his poor attempt at a smirk appeared upon his features, "Nothing, Sakura."

I hated the way my name curled off his tongue. Like he had the fucking right to speak it. He didn't have the right to speak to me, not after what he had done. Not after what he had done to me.

"Why are you keeping me here? What do you want from me?" I hissed, glaring at him from jade eyes.

"You don't belong here." He said flatly; well look who's Mr. Fucking Genius.

"I know that. I'm being held against my will, remember?" I spat, holding up my wrist and jangling the chain in emphasis.

"No. You don't belong in this world." He said, looking at me with… an almost sympathetic look upon his face, how dare he. How dare he have sympathy for me now. I saw no hesitation when he drove his fist through my chest.

I clenched my fists, trying to keep myself from jumping at him and shocking myself once again.

"I know that. I should be dead right now, but thanks to you I don't get that small _luxury_." I hissed through my teeth, feeling my anger slowly burn out as I remembered I was in no position to piss off my captor, Something in this place was keeping my chakra low, and I didn't have the strength to keep pushing my luck, not just yet.

The Uchiha seemed offended, He stepped forward, and kneeled before me, his face as stoic and cold as ever, although some of the hardened cruelty faded, giving him the illusion of almost being a human being, capable of compassion, of sympathy.

"I didn't know we would all be trapped here Sakura." He growled through clenched teeth,

Wait, who was 'we'? Who else got pulled in?

"Sasuke, who else is here?" I said, ignoring the stinging in my wrists as I leaned forward, trying to capture his eyes, but he refused to look at me, He was hiding something, I growled and yanked forward, earning a painful electric shock to shoot down my spine, I found myself gasping and shaking at the force of the shock.

"You should be more concerned about yourself right now, Sakura." He said lowly, He wasn't going to give me an answer, He never did anyway. I clenched my fists and looked away, feeling weak, feeling… trapped.

"Don't pretend like you're concerned." I growled.

"I'm not pretending Sakura! Do you think I _like_ doing this to you! Fuck! If you would have just stayed put I wouldn't have to have you like this!" He screamed, I felt myself press my back against the wall at the volume of his words.

"You killed me Sasuke! Don't think I-"

"Don't think I don't know that! I've never been able to forgive myself Sakura!" He screamed, suddenly kneeled in front of me, gentle tears dripping down his face. I could only stare wide-eyed… Was Sasuke trying to apologize…?

I felt my eyes fill with tears as all rationality went right out the door, I could no longer control my feelings, Tsunade would be ashamed of my behavior right now, but I could no longer control the way I was feeling, not right now.

"T-Then why Sasuke? Why would you betray us!" I found myself sobbing, my bangs falling over my eyes, giving me a small amount of dignity, a small amount of peace as the tears fell relentlessly through my eyes.

I flinched away from his hand as he attempted to wipe away my tears.

"Sakura. You just… You can't understand…"

"Of coarse I can't! Because you wouldn't let us try! You ran away from the people trying to help you!" I found myself crying harder and harder the more I talked.

"Sakura I-" He stuttered, reaching out for me, I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut, I couldn't stay here, I couldn't be here a second longer!

"I'm sorry Sasuke!" I cried, and with a sharp kick, to the side of his neck, he fell unconscious to the floor, my eyes flew open, and I realized the chakra in the cuffs had disappeared, and with a burst of luck I broke through the cuffs, making a run for it, through the door, and back into the main level through the house,

No time for error or delay this time, I had just enough chakra to break the seal, and get far enough away to find L, I would be safe there, I would- I would be safe there with him.

As my hands blurred with hand seals, I the flow of chakra became visible to me, I saw the small, almost nonexistent glitch, and used a chakra scalpel to slice precisely through it, so the intrusion wouldn't be noticed by the person who had cast the seal,

The sun hit me hard, probably because I had been in a windowless room all day, with little light, it took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the beaming light, but as I began to see where we were, my hopes soared.

I remembered this street, It was close to the apartments where I had been attacked by Hidan of the Akatsuki, and even better, I knew my way back to the investigation tower from here!

I built the chakra into my feet, clenching my fists in determination,

"I will find the others, but first, I must find safety." I promised myself, soaring through the streets in the direction of the Investigation tower.

In the direction of L.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES?**

**Me, Fucktards. Who else? **

**I love all of you who have stuck by me, and even though I've received some rather, *Cough* Rude PM's about my absence and the fact I have not Updated any of my stories. **

**I'm going to be honest with all of you, **

**I have been lazy. **

**T-T**

**But, I promise to be here for all of my loyal fans from now on!**

**Love, Sakura-Centric. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve; Honesty.**

_**L**_

I stared wide-eyed at the scrolls before me, Near and I spent most of the evening deciphering the large selection.

They were… Amazing, to say the least. Techniques to do tremendously amazing things, all working around 'chakra' I suppose it was some kind of force that lie inside of Sakura's body, although she claimed there were more like her, They had the same singular leaf symbol as the crest of Konohagakure, The village she had come from.

I sighed and bit down on my thumb nail. This was incredibly strange. However, everything she said weaved together, made sense in some strange way.

Strangeness surrounded this girl,

But even odder, I felt compelled to find her; there hasn't been a single Kira attack since

I had Misa and Light incarcerated within the base. I was almost ninety percent sure Light was the one known as Kira. Although, without proof, No one would believe me, not that I needed them to, really. I just liked winning the game _fairly._

I brushed my fingers along the open scrolls before me, they seemed so new, but the techniques were unrealistic, impossible for humans.

Yet I had seen Sakura exhibit such strength, Inhuman, She had pushed through a wall of bricks, it should have broken every bone in her body, yet she was perfectly fine, and that picture… It was timelessly old, but more than obviously her.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head mindlessly, using my free hand to stir the wonderfully sweet coffee besides me.

The people that were after Sakura, How would they know her if she had in fact come from a different time? How could they have known to lure her using the name of one of her 'former friends'?

If she had come from a different time, (which I'm not agreeing or disagreeing with), then could they have passed through time as well?

My head throbbed painfully and I sipped the warm coffee, relishing in the sweet taste. I could hear the rain outside beating hard against the roof, I turned my gauze to the surveillance camera's, noticing that Misa was gone, most likely being taken to the bathroom by one of the guards, and light was holding impossibly still, mouth in a straight line, as if deep in thought.

His mouth opened and shut in a brief movement, as if quickly uttering words, it looked as if he had told someone to 'shut up' but the guards' were both outside of his door, and hadn't said a word,

I lent forward, pressing a pale, slender finger to the intercom, "Talking to yourself, Light?" I asked smugly, I could see the hard line of his mouth deepen into almost a baring of teeth, I returned to my 'unusual' sitting position and dropped two cubes of sugar into my coffee before turning my vision back to Misa's room, noticing she was being strapped back into the bedding equipment.

I wander if Sakura's alright, I thought sadly to myself, Odd, I was usually strictly neutral when it came to people, I worked in a dangerous line of business, and had many enemies, Not that many knew anything about my identity, but the extreme lengths I go protect anything and everything about my identity were necessary.

I sighed and ran a slender index finger along the rim of the cup, oddly lost in thought, images of the pink haired girl flittering through my mind; She had a dazzling smile, and this odd sense of security you felt when you were around her was always nice, Her unnatural hair color, and her odd emerald eyes, and alabaster skin.

I couldn't fully agree with what she was telling me, with her ridiculous story, but the information- all points that she's not lying, but it's just impossible. Time traveling? We're no where near that advanced in technology, and surely if she came from the 'past' neither were they.

The obvious conclusion is someone is looking from Sakura, someone knows her, and wants her gone. But who?

And…. Why?

"Ryuzaki!"

I rolled around in the chair to see Watari panting and staring at me, I irked an eyebrow at my old friend, biting down on my thumb nail,

"Yes Watari?"

He gave a small smile, his thin white mustache pulling with it,

"I have splendid news!"

_**Ryuk**_

I sighed and floated around Light's room. Since he was being held captive, I'd had nothing interesting to do lately. However, flying through the area I did catch a large bald man raping a small woman- maybe even a girl of sixteen.

"This world is rotten," I snickered, lacing my long black fingers through my hair with laughter.

Light should have just accepted my offer for the Shinigami eyes. Or he would have delt with L a long time ago. A long, long time ago.

I sighed heavily.

This was _**boring.**_

_**Light**_

**Damn him. **

**Damn him to hell!**

I didn't toss in my bindings. I couldn't see anything either.

This was all _her_ fault. L's mind was clouded with hurt, and he snapped at me.

I slipped up when he brought up bringing the girl into the task force. Although I couldn't just have her skulking around when Ryuk was here. Which he normally was. She could see him, from what I know.

And I can't kill her, unless I did it with my own hands. This would leave far too much evidence, I couldn't just do that. I needed someone to kill her, like I had done with that FBI agent.

I wasn't sure, but I couldn't feel as though Misa meant to give me Ryuzaki's name, She had made the second deal for the eyes, although she never seemed to give me the damn name, and we never got a mere second alone, and now-

We were trapped.

I knew L's mind was clouded over the loss of that girl, so perhaps I had a window of opportunity.

**A very, very small window. **

_**L**_

"She's back?" I questioned,

My heart was racing painfully, although I wanted to run out to the girl, and encase her in my arms, my calculative mind wouldn't allow me that. I didn't have room for that, It would cloud my thoughts, more than it already had, so I pushed back my true emotions, turning back to one that seemed to plague my mind constantly,

_Curiosity. _

How had she escaped?

I bit down on my thumb, I could see her strength was excellent, and although her injuries when Near and I had found her were great, But healed the next day… I leaned forward and pushed assize the scroll I had been looking at, to see a scroll that resided beneath,

A stack of papers to my left were the deciphered information from the scroll, This particular scroll, was for a technique called 'Medical Ninjutsu.'

The art of healing injuries with one's own 'chakra.'

And If I hadn't gone completely mad, Sakura had this ability, and could show me at any moment.

"Bring her to me." I whispered, watching Watari nod and walk off.

_This_ was going to be interesting.

As the pink haired girl appeared in my line of vision I seemed to calm, She looked to be in perfect health, A slight blush on her cheeks, but I had a feeling it had nothing to do with any kind of illness, a small, sheepish smile appeared on her lips.

"Hello Sakura." I smiled, wandering how odd it looked to her because she seemed almost startled.

Hmph. I thought I had a nice smile.

As I placed a pink cookie between my lips she seemed to near me, coming to sit beside me silently, oddly taken-aback by her actions I turned to Watari, nodding to him, silently signaling for him to wait outside.

"Where have you been?" I questioned sharply, seeing the disease in her eyes I sighed, waiting for her to answer, I knew she was kidnapped, but I wanted to hear from her own lips.

"I was taken, by a very, very powerful man, you don't _understand,_ they could be a threat to the lives of everyone around us!" She said, grasping my shoulders painfully.

I simply sighed and irked an eyebrow, "Sakura, Would you please tell me what these scrolls do?" I questioned, motioning to the mess of papers before me, watching her give me a puzzled look before tightening her already painful grip.

"You aren't listening to me! We are in danger!" She growled.

It was perfectly safe here.

"No one is going to get past security twice, Sakura. It would be near to impossible with the amount of security camera's _not _to be spotted." I sighed, rolling a vanilla cookie between my fingers, examining the ridges.

"Explain to me how someone had gotten past them the _first_ time, and had not been spotted **once**, I'm sure you looked through security footage, I know you keep every second of it, and you caught nothing. The man that took me- He's dangerous, and unpredictable, I have no idea how long he's been here- but he certainly knows his way around better than I. We need to prepare ourselves L!" She half spoke, half whispered. Her jade eyes were staring off into space, hands shaking lightly as she turned to look back to me.

Seeing her like this brought me extreme disease, this is the first time I had seen this strange pink haired girl scared.

"Sakura, answer my question." I said lowly, watching her expression flash from fear to anger.

"Forget about the damn scrolls! Aren't you listening to me! I said we're in dange-"

"I heard you Sakura, This is more important at the moment."

She heaved a heavy sigh and stared down at the scrolls, shifting through them with her hand, what was she-

She picked up the scroll that explained medical Ninjutsu, the one I was previously examining; I was hoping this is the one she picked up,

"I'm assuming you know what this is, ne?" She nodded, motioning to the scroll in her hand.

I gave her a simple nod, watching with curiosity as her eyes began looking around our surroundings, searching for something. In an instant she had disappeared from her seat, walking across the room to grab a silver letter opener.

My heart seemed to skip a beat when she lowered it to her palm, and dragged the oddly sharp blade across her porcelain skin, Blood seeping onto the floor.

_Drip. _

_Drip._

_Drip._

I watched her near me, blood continuing to seep and pool in her palm, my heart raced, would she do it? Could she honestly heal herself?

A strange green glow engulfed her palm, and she held it out to me, still glowing with what I assumed to be the energy known as 'chakra'. I touched it softly, the energy was warm, like a breeze, although I couldn't touch it, it seemed to radiate from her, it suddenly seemed very personal to touch, and I drew my hand up, watching with curiosity as the wound slowly began to close.

I found myself on the floor; I had fallen from my chair moments ago. My heart racing against my chest as I stared up at the pink haired girl, whose eyes held an almost pleading gleam to them, looking for some sort of redemption.

Could she be Kira? This- This power she possesses… Could it be what Kira uses? Could she-

No, she proved most of her story, even if it was insane- it's possible, anything is possible by now, Kira had proven it.

Shouldn't this nearly prove she was Kira? Why couldn't I bring myself to blame her, especially when she had practically handed me so much proof?

Maybe that was it; she hadn't tried to hide anything from me. Kira was secretive, witty, had a plan behind every move and every possible move to take, although I must admit, this girl had admirable intelligence; she was too open-minded to be Kira.

"L?"

I looked up to see her staring down at me with curious eyes.

And it hit me.

What made me trust her so much were her eyes-

I found my hand moving of its own accord, and all my previous thoughts were blown away as my hand cupped her cheek, this girls eyes- They held pain, and loss.

_Like mine. _

With that last thought, my mind seemed to bust like a light bulb, and I looked up at her, seeing what I'd seen since I first met her, A scared, confused girl, stuck in a time and place she couldn't understand. I'd always known she didn't belong here-

_Angels weren't supposed to walk the earth._

"L-" Her voice came strained as she looked down on me, a bright pink seemed to take over her cheeks as I slowly pulled her down to me, hand still softly cupping her cheek.

"I missed you- Sakura." I whispered, slowly pressing my lips to hers.

Her lips seemed to mold to mine, she tasted sweet, and I couldn't help by pull her forward, wrapping my arms around her small waist.

My heart melted silently the longer my arms were around her. I couldn't hold back my feelings any longer. I cared for this girl, sincerely. She was the first woman to burn a hole in my memories. She was so- blunt. She didn't hide anything, she had this personality- this personality burrowed itself into your heart and set up home, making it impossible to forget her, and she lit everyone around her up, seeming to lighten their heavy hearts.

This girl was the closest thing to an angel that this world will _ever_ see.

She pulled back, and stared at me a moment with those eyes- Those big jade eyes, framed with thick, black eyelashes that seemed to demand everyone's attention, her cheeks still holding a lingering blush.

"L, I'm not sure what they're doing, but they will come back for me."

The shaking tone of her voice was painful to hear, but I pushed it back and offered her a small smile, "I shall protect you."

As much as I can…

_**Back at the Akatsuki headquarters**_

"How did she escape?" A shadowed figure hissed to the elder Uchiha, two gleaming sapphire eyes glowed from the dark corners in which the figure remained in.

"I- I don't know. I sedated her with the serum you gave me." Madera stumbled, his heart racing within his chest, the powerful Uchiha feared the wrath of another for once in his everlasting life.

"I see," I figure spoke, words as soft as velvet. "Well, we don't need her just yet; her powers will awaken soon enough."


	13. Chapter 13

**(**_**A/N:**_** Hey, Sorry I haven't updated in so long… I've been lazy, not going to lie. But I felt really bad, considering I hate when authors just give up on a story that I got really into, and I didn't want to be an asshole and do that to you guys, so if I still have some readers of 'If I can Save You' out there, this is for you guys, my sincerest apologies, especially to the anonymous reviewer; 'L', who usually badgers me about updating, I am sorry. God I'm going to make this story long as fuck for all of you who had to put up with my absence. **_**Promise**_**.)**

**Chapter Thirteen; Distance between Time**

_**Sakura  
><strong>_

I'd never been religious, oh hell, I've never been as religious as my insane mother who was pretty much a self-proclaimed priestess, but being a ninja did that to you. But as I sat here, looking out the window to this confusing, dark, advanced world, it was like whatever divine force lurked in the sky was making a grand joke out of my life.

I sat on the edge of my bed from before, a welcoming change of pace from the dark cement room I had been confined to, hell, anything would do to that. I knew the only reason I had gotten away from Sasuke was because his senses had dulled over the years without offending nin attacking him, it was a fucking shot of pure luck that I'd managed to get away, even I didn't believe it had really happened, I mean- It was just _too easy_. I was waiting for the genjustu to drop any minute from now and find myself on my ass in that damned cellar once more, captive of one insane- no, scratch that, _two_ insane Uchiha men.

**Damn it… Something isn't right here… It's not like Sasuke to be bested by us, not in a million years! So… what happened? What did we miss, think, **_**think**_** Sakura!**

_I don't know. It was all so fast… Now I'm here, and these people who think they can protect me can't. I'm endangering myself; I'm endangering innocent people who may get caught in the crossfire! And the shitty part is, even I don't know what the hell is going on! I don't even have a clue!__**  
><strong>_

**You're not worried about endangering anyone but Ryuzaki, you know that.**

_Ugh! We do not need to be talking about this right now, we need a plan! A sliver, a clue, a memory, something__**- anything**__ to go on!_

**We have… we have that sliver of a dream, the one about Madara Uchiha and Sasuke… but I can't be certain if it was real or not… but at the moment it's all we have. **

_That isn't good enough, we need some kind of concrete fact, remember what Tsunade-Shishou taught us, even the smallest sliver of a detail could be an important piece of a puzzle. _

**Touching, but we're kind of screwed. Sasuke let no information leak besides the fact that it was unintentional in trapping us here, something about Madera and a time rift that trapped some other shinobi in the crossfire, apparently it's really complex, **_**IF it even exists**_**, that is, because we appeared here long after they did. This is however, just a theory based on a dream, but Sasuke did mention that he 'didn't mean to trap us here' so would that mean that the dream bad been a kind of premonition?**

I let out a pained sigh; _anything is possible at this moment. _

**Hai, Hai. There's just one thing I don't understand…**

_Oh, and what's that?_

**Why the **_**flying fuck**_** are we handcuffed? **__

I sighed and looked down at my hands that rested in my lap, and then allowed my eyes to drift to the camera staring at me from the corner of the room, and bit my lip in concentration, I could break the cuffs and run, but what would that solve? I really didn't have anywhere to go, or any kind of information on the way this world worked-

But what was really getting to me… was that Ryuzaki wasn't responding to me, he hadn't come to see me all day, not even when I appeared at the doors of the building, bloody, out of chakra, and then Kyoko had patched me up a bit and gave me some antibiotics, then Watari had cuffed me and sent me to my room, assuring two, big scary men (who I could take down with a flick of my wrist) outside my door.

**You're just moping because Ryuzaki hasn't come to see you at all.**

_Shut up._

**Oh wait… what did he ask we call him, 'L'? **

_I like Ryuzaki better, a fake name is easier to agree with than a letter._

**I like L, it's **_**mysterious. **_

_Che. Did you forget that our life is in danger? Or are you so perverse that you failed to remember?_

**L's life is in danger as well, or are you too **_**frigid**_** to remember? **

_Shut the hell up. You're even less useless than usual. _

I let out an annoyed sigh, pushing Inner to the back of my mind before fiddling with the loose hem of my pajama shorts, wincing at how the material of the handcuffs rubbed against my already raw wrists, I'd not gotten the chance to heal myself the past few days, besides what little I could manage before I'd come here. 

_**L Lawliet**_

"This is certainly interesting." I sighed, looking at the expanse of scrolls before me that I had confiscated from the pink haired girl, whom had come back today, and due to the nurses report she had been pretty banged up. How did she escape? She merely agave Watari the blunt answers, saying she'd been able to subdue her captor, his profile being tall, lean, with dark eyes and spiky black hair.

It sounded quite like himself.

I sighed and turned back to the scrolls before me, a translation book before me as my fingers fallowed against the kanji on the scroll, lowly marking my place and scribbling down notes on the little red notebook beside me.

Most of these scrolls worked around the subject of something called 'Medical Ninjutsu.', although there was also one for 'Taijutsu'. The medical scrolls had information that was quite advanced for something that claimed to come from a village nearly two-hundred years ago, regenerating white and red blood cells to help the body's healing process to quicken itself, a promise of instant healing, with the use of what the scroll referred to as 'chakra.' which needed to be focused in the palm of the hand and pressed into wounds to regenerate bone and skin.

The scroll regarding the subject of 'Taijutsu' was a bit harder to decipher, it had many complex words and phrases, more so than the last, apparently, Sakura's monstrous strength comes from her focusing this 'chakra' into her hands and feet simultaneously with a strike. What infuriated him more was that the writing was sloppy, while the pinkette spoke the same language as most Japanese did, the symbols themselves were written in Chinese, and the most primitive form he could think of.

Heaving a sigh I slid the notebook beside the expanse of books and scrolls closed, re-rolling the majority scrolls before dropping them into a steel box beside me, locking it once they were fit comfortably inside, didn't need anyone snooping around.

I pushed with my palms so that the black rolling-chair would land me in front of the black-and white monitor of Light and Misa's rooms, the expression on Misa's face was something akin to terrified, and the look on Lights face ranged from anger, to confusion, to that damn look he got whenever he was formulating a plan.

However- something seemed to be making sense now, since I had Light Yagami restrained out of random, with no proper reports or files given to any of the members any time prior even thinking of suspicion, (Namely Officer Yagami) there has not been one Kira attack, and now noticing that since the second Kira made an appearance, Light and Misa became a 'couple', although Light made it painfully obvious over how quickly he tired over the blonde star. She herself was quite famous, and a Kira-worshiper, it would make sense that she would seek out the 'god' to be her lover. But what annoyed me most was the situation at hand.

Alongside the fact that there were no Kira killings going on, I had a target of common attack from another time zone, practicing deadly skills just mere floors away from the room I had been cooped up in all day trying to busy myself to keep from prodding over her return or disappearance.

It was as if my mind was weighing which situation was more important, this young woman's life, or the lives of millions of people, innocent or not. Clearly it was his duty as a detective to do the lawful thing… but I couldn't just let someone take her. She was special to him, and yes, admittedly, he was not the easiest person to allow people closely into his life, and he had a difficult time trusting others himself, but he wouldn't allow that to deter him from his duty, as both a proper gentleman and a detective. He had taken the time to allow that woman a kiss, and he would do the gentlemanly thing and treat her respectively, and he as a detective couldn't focus his attention away from his work, but he would spare time for both, if possible.

Duty protecting justice first, beautiful woman second, everything else is now deemed unimportant and non-existent.

Speaking of beautiful woman… He should probably go and visit her, from what Watari told him he had handcuffed her and left her with security as well as a camera in her room, I'm sure she's uncomfortable and bored by now… besides, whomever had the gall to kidnap her couldn't be hiding forever, and he didn't want to be far from her, she needed to be at his side at all times.

There, she would simply come to work with him, problem of finding balance between duty and beautiful woman's safety: Fixed.

Now, all he had to do was air Light as Kira once he had the proper evidence he craved, and then he could run into the sunset with his strange pink haired companion, if she'll have him, that is. He was after all, a proper English gentleman.

_**Sakura**_

_I am going to die of boredom if Madara Uchiha doesn't get to me first. _

_**Gah**_**, couldn't agree with you more, it's been what? An hour? We have nothing to read, we can't train, no one to talk to. It's like being in prison! Hell, we've got the handcuffs to top it off! We might as well be in prison; at least the thrill of escaping shower-rape would make it remotely interesting!**

_Is there ever a moment where sex isn't going through your mind?_

**Hey, speak for yourself; I'm in your mind twenty-four-seven, so it's going through your mind too, dollface. **

_You know, you're here at the worst moments. But the few and I say very seldom few, moments that I do happen to need you, your ass flakes out. Have you even checked on the present time in Konoha? _

**I can't get through for some reason, I'm not sure why though, it's like we've been forced out or something, besides, whenever you worry yourself to death I get pushed to the back of your head, stuff is your fault sometimes too, you ass. **

_Arrogant pervert. _

**Egotistical prude. **

I just snorted in reply and rolled onto my side to stare out the window, the sky was dark now, but clouds floated by to cover the shimmering moonlight from time to time, It was strange, although there were so many monstrously tall buildings, and unnecessary lights, the sky looked the same as when she was home… it didn't feel so far away when she was looking at the sky.

I sighed once more, and tried to raise a hand to push my bangs from my face before I realized that they were handcuffed, and with an irritated whine I thrashed around in the bed, Kami! Damn it all to hell why did it always have to be me? What the hell did I do?

What did I do to deserve to get put in the most inconvenient, emotionally charged team of academy students all those years ago? _What the hell_ did I do to get stuck with a demon container and a brooding asshole that ended up killing me anyway? Che. Maybe my life was just comical to the gods.

**The world just hates up, but at least we aren't alone.**

_Nani? What the hell are you-_

"Sakura?"

My heart involuntarily fluttered in my chest as the door opened to reveal the spiky mess of hair that was Ryuzaki, he wasn't bent forward in his usual bad posture, and standing at full height I realized just how much taller than me he was, it was a strange sight, the black lines beneath his eyes nearly as dark as Gaara's at this point, and the medic side in me went into action, I was on my feet in a second and gently touching the dark lines, his face a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

"You need to rest, proper hydration is needed as well for you to-"

His hand curled around my bound wrist and slowly lowered it, his deep onyx depths with flakes of dark blue making me inwardly cringe; it was just like Sasuke's eyes- but Ryuzaki's eyes held kindness and calculation, not coldness and anger. It was... Welcoming, almost.

"I'm fine, how are you feeling?" He questioned softly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, I followed and sat beside him, hands once more in my lap as I sighed, looking down nervously at my hands, "I've been better…" I grumbled, my former fears returning as I eyed the dark haired male beside me nervously, what if he got caught in the crossfire; could I deal with another loss right now?

**What makes you so sure you'll lose him? He's not like Sasuke, he'll-**

_This has nothing to do with Sasuke. I just don't think it's fair to him to get him caught up in our mess. _

**Stop pushing him away, I know it seems fast, but he doesn't seem to mind. You of all people can understand why people need to live fast, life can be ended in a second, in this time, his job is quite dangerous, like ours once was, time is something he doesn't have, and he's trying to spend it with **_**you**_**. **

_We just look too deeply into things; I don't want to have to-_

"Is something on your mind?" His soft voice came from beside me, and I couldn't stop the soft blush that touched my cheeks at the sound of his voice, or the look in his eyes, he reminded me so much of Shikamaru in that way, not personality wise, but genius and utter lack of drive to do _anything_, it brought a small smile to my lips, but a heaviness to my heart. Kami I missed Konoha… I missed my friends, missed when things weren't so complicated.

"No, I'm alright. Just a bit shaky, I was lucky to get away…" I said softly, falling back to let my long hair fan around me, closing my eyes and sucking in a soft breath, I was exhausted, but I didn't want to fall asleep and wake up back in that dungeon, in Sasuke's house, with that evil man, with the Akatsuki lurking around…

"That's understandable." Ryuzaki sighed, coming to lay beside me, I once again felt my cheeks blaze as he tossed onto his side, my body moved before I could pause it, and I was on my side as well, sinking deeper and deeper into his intense gaze, finding my blush intensifying by the second as his hand came behind my neck, lulling me forward in a gentle, caring motion, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning into the kiss, his lips soft, warm, closing over mine with a gentle passion that made a heat run up my spine.

It was short, but as he pulled back I tasted him on my lips, felt the soft tingle of warmth that he left in his wake, although his arm lowered itself from the back of my neck to my actual back, and he pulled me to his chest, leaving me breathless in his wake, eyes wide as he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin atop my head.

"I was so worried. I feared that I had lost you." He whispered, his soft breathing fanning over the top of my head, I closed my eyes and curled forward, listening to the steady beats of his heart.

"I thought I was going to die. I escaped because of pure luck… next time- I don't think I'll be so lucky." I whispered, cursing the shaking in my voice, but how the hell was I supposed to react? My teammate who killed me had appeared a few days ago, telling me how sorry he was, Madara Uchiha was here as well, the most lethal man to ever live, apparently still at his prime, Oh, and I was thrust into another time, yeah, that about summed up why I was a hare away from a complete and utter mental breakdown, per usual.

**You know, you don't have to wear a mask here, you aren't in Konoha, you aren't defending your village. **

_No… I'm defending my sanity. _

"I'm going to do everything I can to protect you, I swear." He whispered, I'd never seen this side of him before, his usual musings were soft and taunting, sarcastic and joking, although his social skills mirrored Sai's, he wasn't daft. He wore a mask as well, the mask of a man that had seen sadness in his life.

I looked up, staring intently into his eyes, as I closed my own and curled closer to him, he shifted to where he could pull the blanket over our entwined forms, his arms wrapping around me, his frame seemed much taller and lean as he pulled me to his surprisingly muscular chest. His muscle was lean and hard, I felt a blush raise as I felt him breathing, the muscles in his chest flexing.

I looked up to see that his eyes were closed, a serine, peaceful look on his usually overworked and tired looking face, I never realized how young he looked when he slept, his features soft and boyish.

I closed my eyes, pressing my forehead against his chest, a small smile touching my lips, He felt comfortable enough around me to fall asleep with me, his heartbeat steady and controlled, I curled up to him, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. Not unfamiliar with the feeling of warmth that spread out across my chest at the feeling of his arms tightening around me.

Although this time it wasn't a heavy, heartbroken feeling.

It was a healing feeling, _he was selflessly helping mend what was broken. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ohmyfuckinggod I am so, so, so, tired.**

**-Sakura-Centric**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE (IMPORTANT)

**Hello everyone, **

**I know this probably isn't what you all wanted but this story and a couple of my others are going to be under massive reconstruction, most were started when I was a new writer and my spelling and storylines are all pretty sloppy. I hope you can forgive me and be patient with me as I go through this process. I hope to make the stories easier for you to read and follow. **

**So much love, **

**Sakura-Centric. **


End file.
